


世界之王

by akiracasper, sjax001



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiracasper/pseuds/akiracasper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjax001/pseuds/sjax001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作为一个发育迟缓的Alpha，Kyrie Irving想尽办法和队中的另一个Alpha-LeBron James处好关系。<br/>他失败了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 动物本能

**Author's Note:**

> 此文是我和BR的联文。有大纲，谁高兴了就把其中一章给填上，为期一个月。  
> 对ABO知之甚少，设定胡说八道居多，可能有雷。

2016年2月29日，华盛顿

“Ky，你他妈的在搞什么鬼！！”  
客场球迷的喧嚣也盖不住LeBron在场边发出的怒吼，Kyrie听得清清楚楚，但是他完全不想回头。此时此刻，运着球的他眼里的世界只剩下篮筐，还有对面那个人：John Wall。  
计划不是这样的。他本来应该叫Tristan出来给他挡拆，Tristan顺下，由他来掌握时机，是把球传给朝着底线溜、准备埋伏到外围的Frye，还是吊给篮下的Jefferson或者Tristan；这套战术在德拉和LeBron在场时收到了很好的效果，但是今天LeBron轮休，所以Lue教练决定让他带着替补阵容也打一打看。  
计划本来是这样的。  
——然而现状却是，场上其他四个人都拉开了，瞪着眼睛看着Kyrie和Wall单打。  
Wall脸上带着一丝若有若无的笑容，Kyrie恨死那个笑容了。Wall是个性格温和的老好人，是个值得尊敬的对手，即便人人都说他和Kyrie是一生之敌，Kyrie曾经还是很喜欢Wall的。  
老好人Wall只有一个可憎的缺陷。  
他是一个Alpha。  
不巧的是，Kyrie也是。  
联盟里的Alpha不是太多，但是每次只要遇上，必然会发生火星撞地球的场面，因为所有的Alpha天然地相互仇恨。上古之时Alpha为了争抢Omega和领土发动战争，陷入血拼，撕烂对方喉咙，现在手段变得文明了一些，本质还是臭不可闻的动物本能。Kyrie听说过这个，但是在今年他完全成熟前，他本来是不相信人类居然仍受这种原始冲动支配的。  
Kyrie永远不能明白为什么自己足足到了二十四岁、在一次差点断送了他职业生涯的受伤后才成熟。大部分Alpha都会在十九岁到二十岁之间结束发育，像Kyrie这么迟缓的成熟是非常罕见的。看看现在正在场边满面怒容冲着Kyrie大吼大叫的那个国王：即便Kyrie更爱看Kobe的比赛，他也知道LeBron在19岁进入联盟时还身段修长，球风飘逸；仅仅只过了一年，一头棱角分明的野兽就撑开了LeBron的皮囊，让他变成了一个第三年就能贡献出31+7+7的怪物。这就是当一个Alpha的好处：能轻而易举成为掌握一切的主宰者。  
然而Alpha同样也是有坏处的。本能会夺走你的理智。就像现在这样，Kyrie明白现在球队已经大幅落后，要是输给奇才，球队就二连败了，别人又会说骑士没了LeBron就不会打球，他Kyrie Irving永远不能带队获得胜利，这种事情不该出现——但是他唯一想要做的就是打败面前那个竞争者。Alpha不能共存。Alpha的字典里没有平等。要是你是一个Alpha，而你不想干掉出现在你势力范围里的另一个Alpha，你就是个孬种。就连观众也知道这一点，两个Alpha对峙时他们像见血一样兴奋万分，光球票都能多卖出好几千来。就好象现在这样。  
时间已经又过去了一些，眼看要到24秒了，Lue也在大声冲Kyrie叫喊，Kyrie依然充耳不闻。我该用什么方法干掉你？Kyrie瞪着Wall想。他知道Wall的防守习惯，如果此时他拔起来就投，Wall会——  
“噢！！”球迷们发出浪涛般的喧嚣，Kyrie猛然回头，杜德利抢断了他手中的球，直接扔向后场，Tristan一边骂，一边启动回防，然而为时已晚，奇才轻轻松松打了一个三比二。  
Kyrie一脸愤怒地回过头，Wall依然看着他，带着那可恶的笑容。一个Alpha战胜另一个Alpha的笑容。  
板凳席上，原先还站着的LeBron已经坐了下去，他也不再大喊大叫了，脸上阴云密布。  
Kyrie气得脑袋都晕了。去他的奇才，去他的Wall！现在他还要到更衣室里面对另一个更加难搞的Alpha的怒气。  
+++++++++++++++  
应付完记者后，Kyrie推开了更衣室的门。在骑士，输球赢球后的气氛总是有天壤之别：赢球了，LeBron会带头在更衣室搞怪，拉开嗓门唱歌；输球了，皇帝不高兴，谁也别想开心。所有人都低头闷着不出声，要么在玩手机磨时间，要么在做冰疗。LeBron西装革履坐在自己衣柜前，低头看着那一叠专为他准备的和教练专用一样厚的数据统计，看起来拒人千里，他心情不佳时总是如此。Kyrie很讨厌看到这种景象，LeBron就像是个严厉的班主任，似乎接下来就会打电话给别人的父亲。抱歉先生，你儿子在这次考试里拿了一个C，我希望明天你到学校来一趟。  
他朝LeBron走过去，只有Tristan抬头看了Kyrie，拼命朝他努嘴瞪眼，Kyrie完全没在乎。他停在了LeBron面前。  
“今天是我没打好。”Kyrie大声说，“下次不会这样了。我保证。”  
LeBron隔了一阵子才从数据表上抬起头来，脸上没什么表情。队友和训练师全都一声不吭。不要介入两个Alpha之间的战争是在联盟过上舒坦日子的头条法则。  
“好吧。”克利夫兰之王简单地回了一句。Kyrie还想说什么，LeBron却站起来就走，他挂上耳机，二话不说就朝门外大步迈去，把他的后卫一个人扔在那儿。  
Kyrie站在那里，目瞪口呆，面红耳赤。  
有人拍了拍Kyrie的肩膀，Kyrie回头，Tristan看着他，一脸愚蠢的幸灾乐祸笑意。  
“你要敢开玩笑，我就揍你。”Kyrie说。  
Tristan举起了手，“我疯了才会在打了一场烂比赛后去惹一个不高兴的Alpha呢。”他说。  
Kyrie是真想揍人，想了想是自己理亏，又忍住了。“我只是想问他几个问题。他干嘛那副德行？我他妈的也是Alpha！”  
“是，是，我们都知道。”晃晃悠悠地走过来的JR插了一句，“他不高兴就是因为你们两个都是Alpha。”  
更衣室里再度变得鸦雀无声，Tristan做了一个“OUCH！”的鬼脸。JR说了一句非常政治不正确的话，但是这个罪魁祸首似乎全然没有察觉到，又晃晃悠悠朝理疗室去了。Kyrie瞪了JR布满纹身的后背一眼，一半是因为JR说的没错。如果一支球队老大和老二都是Alpha，那这只球队迟早会因为训练斗殴或者更衣室谋杀案而彻底完蛋。所有球队都知道这一点，但这个问题很难控制。属性和种族一样是敏感问题，你不能因为一个球员是omega就不要他，你也不能直接去问一个球员你是不是Alpha。如果是的话今晚你能出手20次，其他人只能出手5次？别开玩笑了，虽然这是事实，但没人敢说出来。  
“我又不想惹他……”Kyrie咕哝了一句。他恼火地扔开毛巾，一屁股坐回自己凳子上去。这真的因为我打出了一连串烂比赛？Kyrie瞟了LeBron的衣柜一眼。他其实只是想问问LeBron，当年他在成熟时是如何应对心理和生理的变化控制好自己的情绪的。要是在半年前，LeBron一定会乐意告诉他，但是现在一切都变了。  
原本他和LeBron关系还算不错，毕竟两人在Kyrie高二时就认识了。LeBron回归后，虽然两人有年龄差距不太能玩在一起，早期也有一些磨合问题，无法像LeBron和Love那么亲密，但LeBron平日里还是很关照Kyrie的，在外人面前也护着他。然而Kyrie在养伤期间完全发育成熟复出归来后，LeBron对他的态度就变得冷淡了，场外的时间两人几乎不再交谈，LeBron也不再陪着他在比赛和训练结束后加练投篮。  
Kyrie知道，一个Alpha球员总会想尽一切办法把另一个Alpha球员赶出自己的球队，比如科比和奥尼尔，比如之前的Kyrie和Waiters。Kyrie自问为了球队的和睦在这一点上自己可谓忍辱负重，大度地将主导权（连同球权和更衣室里的发言权）统统让给了LeBron。他还曾经幼稚地认为这样的忍让就能奏效，还指望同为Alpha的LeBron能体谅他转型期的不适应，现在看来全是妄想。只有你死我活的动物本能永存，温良恭让都是废话。  
联想到之前那些莫名其妙的“Kyrie在骑士待得不开心，他想要离开”流言，Kyrie只觉得气血翻涌。如果这一切真的是LeBron为了赶走他而有意为之，他下定决心，在走之前一定要去揍LeBron一顿，打不过也没关系，至少要让皇帝第二天没法光鲜亮丽地上场。但是比赛就这么一路糟烂地打下去也不是个办法，如果LeBron不乐意理会他，Kyrie还是得要找一个Alpha去问问。  
他很快就想到了人选。  
+++++++++++++++  
3月11日，骑士队去斯台普斯球场挑战科比领衔的湖人队，这是23VS24的最后一战，面对LeBron，Kobe低位背身单打、后仰、干拔， 16投11中打出了本赛季命中率最高的一场比赛，砍下26分，不过骑士最终还是120-108击败了湖人。Kyrie这场比赛打得很专注（虽然他有自己的目的），拿下了26分9次助攻，差点抢了2324对决的风头。LeBron可能会不高兴，但既然他要针对自己，Kyrie也没理由再讨他开心。  
赛后Kobe和LeBron在更衣室里彬彬有礼地寒暄了一会，Kobe还把Kyrie眼馋了很久的球鞋送给了LeBron。Kyrie始终没找到机会和Kobe搭话，即便LeBron和Kobe只会在镁光灯下惺惺相惜，Kyrie目前也没资格插进他们两人之间。所以他只能和其他队友挤在一边，眼巴巴地看着舞台正中的LeBron和Kobe像两个一本正经的政客一样说了一堆互相恭维的废话，然后赶紧背上书包，埋伏到车场附近去。  
Kobe很快就出来了。他走得轻快，精神头不错，看不出来是个刚和联盟里最强的球员（现在要加个“之一”）打完40分钟比赛的38岁老年人。Kyrie小步跟着跑了上去。  
“嘿！”他说，“嘿！Kobe！你能给我两分钟吗？”  
Kobe停下了脚步，看到来人是谁后他眼里闪过一丝惊讶，随后就变成了笑意。“是你，”他说，“怎么，又想要和我单挑吗？”  
Kyrie觉得Kobe看自己的眼神就像是等着他拿出一件湖人球衣来求签名。“如果你愿意我有的是时间呢，”他忍不住顶了一句，然后又后悔了，“我只是想要问你一个问题。行吗？我觉得不会耽搁你太长时间的。”  
Kobe只是挑了挑眉毛。Kyrie赶快说了下去。“我只是想问问，你当初是如何在转型期，呃，不让其他事情分心的？我是说打比赛的时候。”  
Kobe笑了起来。Kyrie瞪着他，他并不太习惯这种姿态的Kobe，Kobe笑得就像个宽容的长辈，他（从上百份录像带里）所知道的Kobe是不会这样笑的。  
“那么，你以为我是个Alpha？”Kobe开口了，还是那宽容的、带着怜惜、完全不Kobe的口吻。  
Kyrie呆住了。这是什么意思？  
“这是什么意思？”他说出了声。  
Kobe摇摇头。“没关系，”他说，就好象Kyrie真的在要求他原谅一样，“这是个常见的误会。我不是Alpha，kid。”  
Kyrie张大了嘴巴。“但是——但是你——”  
“看起来像一个Alpha？也许吧。但如果我真是个Alpha，就不会每一天都表现的像个Alpha。我不是要故意骗人的，kid。Beta运动员假装自己是Alpha是常事，因为这样会让人认为他们更有侵略性，更有竞争性。但我没有假装过。我是Beta，只不过我比Alpha更有侵略性，比他们更强。人们可以把事情做到极致，我只是在他们误认我是Alpha时没有把真相说出来而已。”Kobe说，显得泰然自若。那么他是真的是要退役了。  
“为什么？”  
Kobe耸了耸肩。“Alpha球员比常人更容易得到称颂，也更容易遭到憎恶。两样我都不讨厌。”他想了想，“将来你可以这样告诉记者。反正我不在乎了。”  
Kyrie目瞪口呆。他脑袋转得飞快，但是他还是没办法处理这样的信息。Kobe Bryant居然不是Alpha。这太可怕了。就像是说Michael Jordan一场比赛里得不到50分一样荒谬。  
“但……但我还是你的粉丝，”他结结巴巴地说。  
“谢谢。”Kobe又继续朝车走去，Kyrie茫然地跟他走了两步。“如果你不是Alpha，那我该问谁去？”他没头没脑地问。  
“问LeBron啊。”  
“我们关系很糟。啊，该死。”Kyrie突然想起来不该说这话，但是Kobe显然也并不怎么上心。“是吗？Alpha之间处不好也不奇怪。”  
他停下来想了一想。“对了，你想问什么来着？”  
“我比赛时要是遇上对方有Alpha会心烦意乱……”  
Kobe大笑起来。“这就是为什么我宁愿继续做一个Beta。”他说，摇了摇头，“让除了你自己之外的其他东西让你分心？我给你个建议，Kid。”  
“什么？”  
“查一查你的队友，训练师或者制服组里有没有omega。”  
“哈？”  
“我听说过这种事。有的omega也会隐瞒自己的身份。现在有些药物，不是吗？”  
“可那违禁……”  
“别管那个。我听说Alpha通常并不会产生那么大的竞争性，除非在你的地盘上有个omega。所以为了这个可能你自己都不知道存在着的omega，你会和其他Alpha争抢得你死我活。”Kobe笑得更加开心了，看来他觉得这种事情蠢得可笑。“或许你该考虑一下这种可能。”  
他拍了拍Kyrie的肩膀。“很高兴和你聊天。再见。”  
“再见。”Kyrie呆然地回了一句。其实他背包里是真藏了一件湖人球衣的，但是他甚至忘了要拿出来。Kobe说的事情让他没法反应过来。  
他走回更衣室时其他队友都已经走光了，LeBron说不定已经在大巴上发火了。但是，Kyrie想到，有没有这样一种可能，就是因为那个Omega，所以LeBron才对自己起了戒心？他把自己当作了直接的竞争者吗？那么那个人是谁呢？勒夫？JJ？糟糕，甚至连JR都有可能。Kyrie打了个寒噤。他一定要把这事情搞清楚。  
而且还得把误会和LeBron解释清楚。  
Kyrie登上大巴时，LeBron果然站在通道中间等着他，全队噤若寒蝉。LeBron冲他抬起手来，什么也没说，只是冷淡地指了一下自己的手表，然后就转过身坐回自己座位上去了。  
我才不会和你抢什么omega呢。我们的问题只存在于球场上，而且只应当存在于球场上。Kyrie撇了撇嘴，瞪着LeBron的背影。接下来的季后赛里，我要让你刮目相看，你再也找不到借口对我吹胡子瞪眼睛。那个时候，你就会乐意回答我的问题了吧？  
大巴开出了深夜的斯台普斯球场，Kyrie看了一眼窗外的洛杉矶，挂上耳机，合上了眼睛。  
是的，一定是这样的。


	2. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyrie持续为寻找Omega并和LeBron James处好关系而努力。  
> 他还是失败了。

说实在话，Kyrie并不知道Omega“应该”是什么样的。就像是他发育完全前也不知道Alpha“真正”会是什么样。少年时代他生活的地方几乎没有这两类人，他又成熟得太晚，在学校里没来得及混进圈子，而克利夫兰，很遗憾，不是一个在大街上就能有机会让他了解Omega到底是怎么回事的地方。他听说大城市里存在着形形色色俱乐部，从高档私人的会所到类似暗娼的地方都有，提供合法不合法的所有服务——然而每一次到那些纸醉金迷的地方出去打客场，LeBron管他们就像是在管一群出来夏令营的童子军一样，别说去那种销金窟了，队里谁要去泡个夜店还得先和LeBron打招呼。  
假正经，Kyrie一边暗自嘀咕一边用手机刷网上的Omega论坛，我就不相信你在迈阿密待了四年还一直守身如玉。  
论坛帮助不大。大部分人在约炮，小部分人在写一些疯狂的糟烂色情故事，没有人给Kyrie提供他想要的“技术”信息。只有一条留言神秘兮兮地说，你不用特意去辨识身边的omega，因为要是你是真正的Alpha，一眼就能看出谁是真正的Omega。  
Kyrie嗤之以鼻，发出来的声音之大，连他自己都吓了一跳，他赶紧抬头看看周围，好在更衣室里吵吵闹闹人很多，记者都在等着LeBron从浴室里出来，没有人留意他在干嘛。  
现在是2016年3月24日，骑士刚刚背靠背输给了篮网。  
没错，输给了篮网。  
Kyrie打出了一场很烂的比赛。22投6中，被对方耻辱性地赏了好几个大帽。两周以来他的状态依然起起落落，对方是否阵容里有Alpha以及他的气势是否被对方盖过依然决定了他比赛的水准。找出身边的Omega已经成了燃眉之急， LeBron恐怕不会再给他多少反击的时间。  
浴室的门开了，LeBron走了出来，只裹了一条浴巾，记者们呼啦一下子就围了上去。LeBron根本不用穿衣服，反正他身上总是挂满了媒体——队里是谁趁LeBron没在时这么说过？当时大家都笑翻了，JR还表示自己将来一定要尝试一次，除了媒体的视线，老子什么都不穿。  
哦对，这笑话是Love说的。  
Kyrie看了Kevin一眼。白人大前锋早就洗好了澡，好整以暇地换好了衣服，一本正经地不知拿着手机在看啥。他还带着LeBron送的beats耳机。当初LeBron给了队友们一人一个，但是大部分人很快就将之弃用了，说实在的那耳机真烂，Kyrie训练时戴了两次汗水就渗进去了，Iman整天嚷嚷音质不行，也就Love还老老实实一直在用。  
……内线长人里有Omega也不是没有可能，Kyrie听小道消息说其实天勾就是个Omega。  
就像是LeBron突然变成个怪兽一样，Kevin也是一夜之间就变得帅得吓人。  
或者说性感得吓人。  
Kyrie站起来朝Love走过去。  
“Kev，”他说，“我能问你点儿事吗？”  
Love抬起头来，一脸同病相怜的表情，今晚他表现得和Kyrie差不多一样烂。他摘了耳机。“怎么啦？”他说，“我们要采访时对对口风吗？”  
今晚根本不会有人来采访他们两个。Kyrie有时真无法理解Love那种带着讽刺的自嘲幽默感。  
“不知道这个算不算冒犯。如果是的话我先道歉。别误会我，我就是想知道，没别的意思。也不是对你有意思。”Kyrie说，突然又有点慌乱起来，“那个啥，——你是Omega吗？”  
Love湛蓝清澈的眼珠平静地看着Kyrie。   
“为什么要这样问？”他说。  
“我真没其他意思。就这么问问。”  
“你该去问其他人。”  
“什么？”  
“我不是Omega。”Kevin说，表情依然很平静，但依旧一眨不眨地看着Kyrie。“你为什么会这样想？”  
“啊？”Kyrie耳边依然传来LeBron接受采访的说话声，不知为啥，Kyrie觉得LeBron的视线似乎越过了记者们的头顶黏在了自己背上，他在看他们两个谈话。Kyrie这下是真的有点着急了，“我只是听说……”  
“听说Omega性格内向？白人比例更高？而且他们还通常会被骂软蛋？”Kevin耸了耸肩。“网上的东西都是胡说八道。”  
Kyrie呆了呆。“你生气了？”  
Kevin摇了摇头。“我没有。”他的手上一直在轻轻晃荡着LeBron送的耳机。  
“我不是故意要得罪你的。”  
“你没有得罪我。”Kevin说，但是过了一会，像是突然心软了一样，他又补了一句：“但是你下次提问时应当谨慎点。”  
Kyrie不知道该怎样回答，“对不起。我只是，你知道的，这一阵子我和LeBron……”  
“你该和他谈谈。”Kevin看向了别的方向，可能是在看人群里的LeBron。  
“他听不进别人说话。但是不管你打得怎样，他还是对你很不错。”Kyrie脱口而出，接着差点想给自己脑袋上一拳，你是嫌弃自己今天惹恼Kevin Love还不够吗？  
Kevin的视线又转回到了Kyrie脸上。  
“那是因为在我和他两个人之间，原本一直不想听人说话的是我啊。”他心平气和地说。  
Kyrie完全不知道这是什么意思。  
Love站了起来，背起了包，“听着，Ky，如果说这两年我学到一件事，那就是LeBron不是你想的那样。”  
“不是哪样？”  
“伟大的King James，the Chosen One，他也是个人类。”  
Love的口气根本听不出来是在开玩笑、讽刺还是说真话。  
Kyrie简直失望透顶，但 Love没给他再开口的机会。他朝Kyrie马虎地挥了一下手，钻过记者的缝隙溜出去了。就他那样的大个儿而言，他的动作真是惊人的优雅，也惊人地毫不引人注目，像只体型超大的猫。天知道他是怎么办到的。  
Kyrie沮丧地看着Love意识的背影，意识到自己可能是真的得罪到Love了。  
他回过头，LeBron依然被包围在记者们中间，还是那般不可一世。但他稍微换了个角度， Kyrie只能看见他后背，无法确定刚才LeBron是不是真的越过人群盯着他和Love说话。  
Kyrie从没见过像LeBron那样的后背。那就好像是造山运动时期的喜马拉雅一样，就好象是会有剑和戟随时突破脊椎生长出来一样。LeBron并不总是人群里最高的人，但只要他走进一个房间，就连房顶都会下降，落在他后背上，让周围所有人都感到自己矮了一截。  
作为一个实际身高6英尺1英寸，虚报身高6英尺3英寸的Alpha，Kyrie Irving真的很不喜欢感到自己矮。

接下来留在纽约的两天，Kyrie还没死心，他暗自调查了队内的训练师，队医，和LeBron比较亲近的管理层人员，然后趁着大家都没来的时候去问了James Jones同样的问题。  
Jones笑得不可遏止，他拍着Kyrie的后背，告诉他最好不要再去问其他人这样的事情了，然后和善地询问Kyrie要不要和他一起练三分球。  
好吧，如果Love不是，JJ不是，那还剩下谁？  
Kyrie就连训练时都在想这个，他的不专心很快就被Lue看了出来，连续八投不中的时候教练朝他皱着眉摇了摇头，让他坐到场边去，把场地留给其他人。  
这算是发配冷宫。不过Kyrie完全没在意，他坐在椅子上发着呆，目光跟随着队友们的一举一动。  
他突然想到一个人，然后倒吸了一口冷气。  
骑士队就和其他所有球队一样有内部小圈子。他和年轻人——Iman，Jordan——他们是一伙的，而LeBron和JR、Jefferson、Jones他们是另一伙的。两伙人中只有一个人在两边都吃得开，那就是Kyrie的哥们Tristan。LeBron别提有多喜欢Tristan了。他们是一个经纪人旗下的，要不是LeBron挺Tristan，他没可能在向骑士狮子大开口后还能回到更衣室里若无其事继续和大家嘻嘻哈哈。  
Kyrie也喜欢Tristan，要不是他在身边，Kyrie觉得自己根本无法捱过那段无论如何努力都会与季后赛失之交臂的黑暗时期，那时的愤怒、不甘、痛苦、失落，只有Tristan和自己一起分担。他们有很多共同语言，喜欢一起玩，场上配合得也不错。但LeBron回来之后，Tristan很快就被纳入了LeBron的小圈子，而且有段时间他比起自己来更加亲近LeBron，让Kyrie多少有些小小的妒嫉。  
所以，难道Kyrie一直没有察觉，这个从进了联盟开始就在身边的好兄弟其实是个Omega？  
Kyrie越想越觉得这是很有可能的，他想得出神，手里拿着水却半天没动，背上的汗浸透了训练服。  
“怎么啦？想什么呢？这水你不喝我可喝了。”耳边响起熟悉的嗓音，“今日状态不佳啊，哥们儿。”  
Kyrie慢慢抬起头来，看到了Tristan那张大大的笑脸。  
“嗨，”他说，“Double T，你是Omega吗？”  
Tristan脸上的笑容僵住了。  
“你说我什么？”他说。  
“你是Omega吗？”Kyrie说。  
Tristan的笑容完全消失了。  
“你为什么要这样说我？”他问。Kyrie眨了眨眼。Tristan显得困惑又——愤怒。  
是的，愤怒。  
Tristan看起来很生气。  
老天，Kyrie这辈子可没见过几次Tristan生气。  
他赶紧站了起来。“哥们，”他想把手放到Tristan的胸口去，“你是不是有点误会——”  
出乎他的意料，Tristan拨开了他的手。  
这下Kyrie可有点火了。“喂，不至于这样吧？”他说，“我就是随口一说而已。”  
“你不该这样对我说话。”Tristan说，“哪怕你是个Alpha也不能。”  
他现在看起来不止是愤怒，而且眼睛里还盛满了伤心。  
“我说错什么了我，我就是问……”  
“我做错什么了吗？” Tristan反问，这下倒把Kyrie给吓住了，“我哪里让你不满意了？”  
“不满意？听我说，我……”  
“如果你对我有意见，为什么不在私下地和我说？”Tristan咕哝了一声，“这太过分了。”随后他又提高了一点音量，“这太过分了！”  
场上的人已经注意到了骚动，朝这边围了过来，Kyrie又困窘又疑惑，他不懂为什么Tristan反应会这么强烈。Jefferson很快就悄无声息插进来挡在了僵持的两个人中间，然后和Jones一起把Tristan拉远了，大家都跑了过去，就剩Jordan站在Kyrie旁边。“你可真行啊，Ky。”他小声说。  
好极了，现在不止是LeBron，Love，就连Tristan也要变成自己仇人了？唯一的幸运之处就是今天早上LeBron提前来训练，现在已经离开，大概赶着去和他那个老哥们Carmelo Anthony见面去了，要不然他还不定怎么收拾自己。  
隔了一会儿，JR从那堆人里抽身出来，走过来不由分说地把胳膊架在了Kyrie脖子上，然后像赶苍蝇一样挥手把等着看热闹的Jordan赶跑了。他推着Kyrie往外面走。Kyrie和JR平日里没什么交情，不习惯这样的亲密接触，他使劲扭了一下，但是JR像是完全浑然未觉，依然搂他搂得很紧。  
“没事了没事了，”他用那幅永远都像是嗑了药没睡醒的口吻说，“都听Double T说了。哥们，你真不该那么对他说。”  
“我只是问了问他是不是个Omega！”  
JR含糊不清地嘀咕了两句。“听着，你看，我和Lowry关系不错，我听他说过一些事情。加拿大有些地方对你说的那个词可是很忌讳的。”  
“啊？”  
“你不该问Double T是不是omega。那是骂人话。你说别人是omega，就是在骂人没脑子，没主见，只会跟着Alpha跑，而且软弱，而且随时欠操。”  
“……这太蠢了！”   
“谁让omega就是那样的货色？”JR咧嘴笑了笑。“你得向Double T道个歉啥的。”  
“道歉？我该和他说什么？”  
“就说‘你不是什么omega，你绝对是百分百硬汉’，”Kyrie简直搞不清楚JR是不是在捣乱，“不过不是现在。现在他在气头上呢。肯定听不进去。”  
好吧，也许是真的。Kyrie知道Tristan比其他人想的要细心。他可能察觉了Kyrie对自己黏着LeBron的事情有些不开心，所以才把Kyrie的话当成了人身攻击。  
“……别和LeBron提这事。”他绝望地说，觉得懊悔得要死。  
“谁会和他说。此外你是不是傻，要是队里有个omega，早被LBJ给生吞了，你还指望他留点余食给你。顺带一问，我不是Alpha，所以不清楚你们的事情。Alpha也有发情期吗？”  
“他妈的没有！！为什么问这个？”  
“因为你看起来就像正在发情期。”JR耸了耸肩，又把Kyrie箍得更紧了一些。“听着，哥们，要去找omega，纽约有的是。遍地走。将来得空我带你去找。但是你不要在球队里问这些事。因为这是在纽约，很疯狂的。相信我，我在这里待了好多年。你要是在这里随便说别人是Omega，尤其是说你队友是个Omega，你知道你下场会是什么吗？”  
JR举起手指，指了指自己脑袋。“砰砰！”他说，然后又咧嘴一笑。  
Kyrie突然出了一身冷汗。  
他想起来自己名单上下一个怀疑对象本来就是JR。  
JR似乎依然浑然不觉，他松开了Kyrie，无言地拍了拍Kyrie的肩膀，又晃晃悠悠回到了训练场上。  
但这场骚动的余韵还没完。Kyrie正在发呆的时候，Lue走到了他面前。  
“下场打尼克斯时你轮休吧。”教练说，看了一眼身后的球员们，现在大家都散开了，Tristan独自在篮下练习跳投，连背影都透出一股子强烈的委屈。“你可以留下来练习，也可以先回去。不过我建议你先回去。”

Kyrie在酒店里郁闷地呆了一个中午，点了份芝士意面自己吃，吃到一半，他觉得是不是该和Tristan解释几句，四处搜索手机却哪里都找不到，这才想起来好像把手机扔在训练球馆里了。  
Kyrie骂了一声，随便套了件冲锋衣跑到了楼下，叫了一辆出租车去球馆。  
让他庆幸的是，训练已经结束了，场上没人，可能所有人都去了录像分析室看比赛。Kyrie拿起落在场边的手机，穿过走道，远远就听见分析室里有人在聊天，看来电影已经散场了。他蹑手蹑脚朝前走了几步，想要偷偷溜过分析室门口。  
“……你得管管他了。像个没头苍蝇似的。场上场下都像。马上就要季后赛了，他可不能这样下去了。”  
Kyrie猛然停下了脚步，他没听清是谁在说话，但是他很明白，在被讨论的人是他，而正在听的人，绝对是LeBron。这么说，他已经从Carmelo那里回来了。  
LeBron似乎没吭声，但其他人又开口了。  
“这小子没啥坏心。就是不懂事。可你得要好好管管他。整天到处乱转找omega，和其他队的Alpha斗气，谁tmd受得了。”  
“没错，你可比他有经验得多啊。”  
“Tyronn还没和David说这事，但是David很快会注意的，你得动作快点，LeBron。”  
“或许是我多嘴，你们就没个Alpha俱乐部什么的？好歹收容一下他吧。”  
有人笑了起来，Kyrie听出来了，说话的人有James Jones，也有JR。Kyrie气得咬牙切齿。早上还说得好好的，下午就跑到LeBron面前告我的刁状？！他凑得更近了一些，想听听皇帝要怎么审判自己，但是那帮人说话的声音变得更小了。他们又讨论了一阵，LeBron只是咕哝了几声，一幅不置可否的语气。  
Kyrie也懒得再听下去了。  
真是一帮子多管闲事的混蛋。  
他朝前走了几步，发现前面有一间放装备的屋子，他闪身进去，把门给关上了。  
屋子里没灯，一片漆黑，很憋闷。Kyrie一屁股坐在一堆箱子上，决定等着那帮人全走掉自己再离开。  
在黑暗中呆坐了一会儿，Kyrie拿起手机来，向Tristan发了条短信。  
我的错。我不知道你很在意这个。我不该那么说。对不起。  
短信发出去了。  
Kyrie垂下头去，呆然地看着手机屏幕，那里长久地没有亮起。  
五分钟。十分钟。  
或许过去了半小时，依然没回应。  
手机突然嗡嗡响起来，Kyrie猛然抓起来。  
你找到你们队里的omega了吗——Mamba  
是科比。  
要是平日里接到他短信，Kyrie说不出会有多开心，但现在这条短信简直像在火上浇油。Kyrie放下了手机，捧着脑袋。  
又是很长的时间过去了。  
Kyrie坐着，四周什么声音都没有。  
大家肯定都走了。没有人知道他在这里。  
居然没有人知道他在这里。  
他突然觉得很孤独，而且有种委屈得想要哭起来的感觉。  
这太蠢了。Kyrie Irving，这他妈的太蠢了……  
门突然被哐哐哐敲响，Kyrie吓得猛然跳了起来。  
“Ky？”门外响起的是LeBron的声音，听起来有点不耐烦，“你在里面吗？”  
“我在，”Kyrie条件反射地答了一句，随即就后悔了。LeBron怎么会在这里？他不该和其他人一起走了吗？更重要的是，他怎么会知道他在里面？他在他手机里装了定位跟踪吗？  
“你在里面干什么呢？赶快出来。”  
Kyrie推开了门，走廊上的强烈光线刺激得他眯细了眼睛。LeBron就站在他面前，很不高兴地皱起了鼻子。“我擦，一大股子灰味。你赶紧去洗个澡。”  
“啥？”  
“去麦迪逊的大巴在外面等着，你就打算穿成这样去球场？你是想挨罚款吗？”LeBron朝更衣室歪了歪头，“快去。再晚赶不上开场练习了。”  
Kyrie下意识地就听从了LeBron的话，赶紧朝更衣室跑过去。他脑筋还有点反应不过来，这毕竟可能是这十周以来LeBron头一次在场下和他说那么多话。是不是Jones那群人的撺掇起了效果？但LeBron似乎也没有马上就开“Alpha如何在联盟里生存”课堂的迹象，他只是不断催促他赶紧去把自己给拾掇干净。  
Kyrie匆匆冲了一个澡，走出来的时候意外地发现LeBron还站在更衣室里等他，他在玩手机，还戴着那个超烂的Beats耳机，但是鞋和包全都替Kyrie收拾整理好了，就放在一边。听见Kyrie出来，他微微抬头瞥了Kyrie一眼，然后又低下脑袋盯着屏幕。“弄好了？走吧。”  
“谢谢。”Kyrie呆头呆脑地说了一句，但是LeBron转过了身，好像没听见。  
他们一前一后在走廊里朝外走到一半，Kyrie的手机突然响了，他低头。  
是TT发来的短信，只有短短一句话。  
接受道歉。  
Kyrie眼睛一亮，赶紧发了一条过去：  
We good？  
隔了片刻TT的短信就回来了。  
We good。  
然后马上又来了一条。  
下次请我吃饭！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
Kyrie松了口气。看来TT是消气了，如果他为了这么愚蠢的理由丢了TT这个兄弟，那真是太傻了。  
然后他真笑出来了。  
LeBron回过头疑惑地看了他一眼。  
“你笑什么？”他严厉地说，Kyrie耸耸肩。“没啥。”  
莫名其妙地，Kyrie觉得这肯定和正在他前面走着的那个男人有点关系，LeBron多半和TT说了些啥，要不然TT恐怕不会这么快改变态度。Kyrie不知道自己该不该为此怪LeBron多管闲事，但这让他突然觉得有点轻松起来。  
路过那个装备间的时候，他终于忍不住了。  
“你刚才怎么知道我在里面？”他问LeBron。  
LeBron只是哼了一声。“给酒店打了电话，你不在房间。”  
“酒店又不知道我躲在这房间里。”  
“别嚷嚷，我又没在你手机里装追踪器。”  
“那你怎么知道我在里面？”Kyrie还是不依不饶。  
LeBron叹了口气。“我在联盟里待了十三年，来纽约打客场时每次都是在这个地方训练，我又不傻，当然知道人该躲在哪里。”  
“说得你好像躲过一样。”Kyrie有点不服气地说，然后恍然大悟了，“喂，你该不是也在这小黑屋里躲过吧。”  
这次LeBron没说话。  
没说话我就当你是认了，Kyrie心说，不过LeBron躲里面干嘛？躲记者？大概吧。就算是天天把媒体当衣服穿，恐怕他还是要点私人空间的。但是一想到LeBron独自一个人坐在一堆箱子里的样子，Kyrie就觉得超级好笑。  
所以LeBron为什么会躲到那儿呢？是盼着别人来找到他，还是盼着别人找不到他？或者和刚才的自己一样，两者兼而有之？   
伟大的King James，the Chosen One，他也是个人类。  
Kyrie突然想起Love那句话。  
这根本是句废话，Kyrie当然知道LeBron是个人类。从LeBron回到骑士后不久，从他由电话里那个毫无真实感的知心大哥变成了身边的队友时，Kyrie就知道了。Kyrie和其他队友一样，又惊讶又兴奋地知道原来LeBron James偶尔也要到超市去买东西，他也会去餐厅排队吃饭，也得上厕所，也喜欢拉帮结派，有比电视上讨人喜欢的地方，也有比电视上让人憎厌的地方。他比人们了解的还要孩子气和任性，但他的独断和无情也远超人们想象。他总是理所当然认为世界应该围绕着他转，但反过来，他也理所当然地认为自己应该照顾好所有围着他转的世界。人类才会这么傲慢，人类才会缺乏耐性，人类才会彼此指责，所以在上赛季开赛没多久输给开拓者后LeBron和自己在更衣室里大吵一架时，Kyrie就知道LeBron是个人类。  
但是那只是知道而已。  
Kyrie抬起头来，看了一眼LeBron的后脑勺，那儿侧面有一道缝合过的伤痕，灯光下很明显。那是LeBron去年总决赛上第四场受的伤，当时博古特对他犯规，LeBron跌倒在地，一头撞到了场边的摄像机上。  
所有镜头都集中在LeBron头顶上，全世界都屏息静气。  
而他开始流血。  
Kyrie当时目瞪口呆，但他什么都没法做。他只能拄着一副愚蠢的拐杖看着这一切发生。赛场上的所有的屏幕都在回放那一幕， LeBron James倒在地上，捂着头。  
他在流血。  
那是Kyrie Irving第一次了解LeBron James只是一个人类。  
他简直惊惶失措。  
就在那一刻起，Kyrie知道他们注定会输掉这次冠军；很蹊跷地，也就从那一刻起，Kyrie体内的Alpha开始成长。  
恐惧才是力量成长的源泉。  
而现在呢……？  
“LeBron，”不知不觉，Kyrie轻声叫出了年长男人的名字。  
LeBron回过头来看他，皱起了眉。“又怎么啦？”他说，还是显得有点不耐烦。  
Kyrie站住了。  
“有些话我想对你说。”看到LeBron想要开口，Kyrie赶紧又补充了一句，“很短的。你看，我不知道我们两个是怎么了，这几个月来我一直在找原因，但是我现在不想找了。还剩下没几场比赛，我只想打好它们，然后进季后赛。我保证我会变得更好，我会控制自己的。我们可以把其他事情放到六月之后在说。成不？因为我觉得目前这情况太糟烂了。我不想持续下去了。你肯定也不想。毕竟这样下去我们可赢不了冠军。”他犹豫了一下，“停战？”  
LeBron目不转睛地看着他。Kyrie知道LeBron看自己的眼神发生了变化，刚刚回来的时候，LeBron似乎竭力想要证明他和年轻队友们是同龄人，想把热队那套搬回来，大家还是哥们儿，还是伙伴，应该一起玩儿，但这太假了，他们根本就不是同一代人。LeBron不久之后就放弃了，他不再煞费苦心扮演年轻，而是转而承认了现实，也变得更严肃了些。Kyrie不知道是什么促使这种变化发生，但现在LeBron看Kyrie的眼神就像是明白地知道他们相差了足足八岁。  
以NBA的球员职业寿命来说，这就好像是相差了半辈子。  
这真的，真的很让人尴尬，因为Kyrie完全不想把LeBron当成爸爸一样的人物看待。  
隔了一会，LeBron开口了。  
他骂了一句。  
“我什么时候和你开过战？”他说，“你是不是想太多了？”  
Kyrie有点失望，“嘿，听着，我——”  
出乎他的意料，LeBron朝他伸出了手。  
“那就这样吧。”  
他用一种一本正经的语气这么说，脸上勉强带了一丝笑意。  
Kyrie大吃一惊。  
但随后他就笑了起来，握住了LeBron伸出的手。“成交。”  
他以为他们只会像赛前那样击掌，但出乎他的意料，LeBron的动作稍微停滞了一下，随即就把他拉进怀里，给了他一个拥抱，有点粗鲁地拍了拍他头顶。他很快就把Kyrie放开了。  
“我们走吧。”他说，似乎还稍微有点尴尬。  
Kyrie喜笑颜开。他三步两步赶上了开始继续朝前走的LeBron。  
“我打赌你今天比赛里会拿三双。”他说。  
LeBron看了他一眼，“你怎么知道？”  
“我就是知道。要是我说中了，今天你的球衣得给我。”  
“你要我球衣干嘛？我不会给你签名的。”  
“得了吧！我在跟你和好呢！……”  
他们走出了球馆。再一次地，Kyrie觉得，一切总是会变好的。  
这其实只是个短暂的错觉，从三月延续到了六月的一个错觉。  
但在总决赛第七场前，Kyrie一直深深相信着它。


	3. 庆祝日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一次，Kyrie在他未曾预想过的方面获得了成功。

**2016年6月20日 凌晨五点半**

**从拉斯维加斯到克利夫兰**

飞机在气流中颠簸了一下，Kyrie猛然惊醒。他在梦中出了一身汗，惊疑不定地环顾着周围。  
机舱里一片黑暗，队友们大都鼾声如雷，夺冠的兴奋和赛后在拉斯维加斯的庆祝耗尽了他们的精力。空气很不好闻，Kyrie皱了皱鼻子，将来要让他真心实意回答“夺冠是什么味道”，他一定会说是一股子混合着没洗澡汗味和残留酒精的恶臭。  
他挺起身来，揉了揉酸痛的颈子，然后看到前面有个地方闪着微弱的光亮，那是从LeBron的座位上传来的。  
Kyrie看了那光三秒钟，然后下定了决心。  
他掀开了空调被，跨过Tristan的大长腿，挤过通道，朝LeBron的方向走过去。  
果不其然，LeBron还醒着，正用手机不知是在发消息还是在看什么东西。通宵未眠居然没有筋疲力尽，真是精力过人。他另一只手还紧紧地搂着奥布莱恩杯。在先前的一片混乱中，这座奖杯每隔五分钟就要换一个人来抱，但霸占它时间最长永远是LeBron，这是皇帝的特权。  
LeBron听到了动静，抬头看着Kyrie。Kyrie朝他一撅嘴，毫不客气一屁股坐到了LeBron对面。平日无论在飞机上还是大巴里，LeBron总是独自一个人坐，没有谁敢用他对面的位子，这也是皇帝的特权。不过看到Kyrie坐下，LeBron只是抬了抬眉，毕竟他今天心情好。  
“怎么了？”他说，把手机朝下放好了。“睡不着？”  
“睡了又醒了。”Kyrie说，盯着半明半暗光线中的总冠军奖杯。  
“你想干嘛？”LeBron咧嘴笑了，“再聊聊今天的比赛？”  
“为什么要聊比赛？”  
“你看起来心不在焉。”LeBron说，“怎么了，Drew？”  
不太了解LeBron James的人大概不会明白为什么这个人在惯于自我中心的同时却总是在留心周围人的情绪。Kyrie只犹豫了片刻。  
“我没啥。你做出决定了吗？”他说。  
“什么决定？”  
“和我一起去里约吧。”Kyrie说，这一下他是真的下定了决心。  
LeBron呆了一下。  
“我们才刚刚夺冠，干嘛就说这个。”他说，“这事我得再考虑考虑……”  
“别考虑了，你考虑的结果就是不去。”Kyrie顽固地说。  
“你打算要说服我去参加奥运会吗？”  
“那当然。”  
“我已经很久没有私人假期了。”  
“去里约也是度假。老K喜欢你在。他也喜欢我在。你不去他会失望的。”  
“老 K知道我的决定，他会理解的。”  
“再去你就能破国家队记录了。”  
“干嘛一定要破这个记录，让Melo去破吧。”  
“为你自己拿块奥运金牌不好吗？”  
LeBron哑然失笑。“我已经有两块了。”  
“那就为克利夫兰再拿一块。”  
“你拿还是我拿有什么区别？”  
“当然有区别。”  
“再想个好一点的理由吧。”  
“你先给我一个你不和我一起去的理由。”  
“别胡闹了。我还有其他事情想要做。”  
“为什么是胡闹？什么其他事情那么重要？”  
简直像是在耍无赖。LeBron有点不高兴了。“这不关你的事，Drew。”  
“那你告诉我为什么在奥运会上你就不愿意和我一起打球了？”  
“你他妈的都在说些什么，去奥运和与你一起打球，这两者有关系吗？”  
“当然有，我还没和你做过国家队的队友。”  
“你哪根筋不对了？干嘛非要今年？以后还有机会。”  
“今年我们一起拿了冠军。”Kyrie说。“奥运会四年才有一次。以后还有机会？未来什么都可能发生。”  
LeBron这下是真火了。“别让我不爽，Drew。怎么，你觉得我三十五岁时就进不了国家队了？”他厉声说。  
这句话要是换成其他人恐怕没胆子再回嘴，但Kyrie还是毫无顾忌地盯着LeBron。  
“你想什么时候进就可以什么时候进。你五十岁的时候他们也会给你留位置。”他说，“但你一放假就跑了，我只是想在里约也和你一起打球。我还没打够。我们还能配合得更好。怎么，这也不行吗？”  
他的口气里一股子胡搅蛮缠的味道。不知道为什么，那反而让LeBron的火气消失了。  
“今天是庆祝日，你干嘛非来惹我？”他说，放软了一点口气，“我们没必要在休赛期也在一起。下赛季有的是时间。”  
“别哄我。为什么休赛期就不能在一起了？你知道媒体怎么说我们。没化学反应？还他妈的说我不给你传球。我们有大把的时间让他们看什么叫做化学反应。”Kyrie说，朝前探出了身子。“和我一起去里约吧，Bron。”  
他的语气恳切，恳切得让LeBron不舒服。LeBron想不起来Kyrie是什么时候开始学会这么若无其事叫他“Bron”的，这个称呼就像是Kyrie Irving宣布自己能和他并驾齐驱，这简直不可理喻。他能叫KyrieDrew，但Kyrie不该叫他Bron。这太亲密了。就像在触碰他背上的纹身。  
“我真的不想去了，Ky。”隔了一会儿LeBron才开口。“你还年轻，过了三十岁你就会明白我在说什么。你在假期继续打比赛能保持状态，开赛时你就能打得更好，这对球队也好。但我不一样。我需要时间调整，这样在常规赛才有充足的体力。我有一些训练和恢复计划，还有一堆烂事要应付，这要花上我不少时间。下个赛季我们是卫冕冠军了，我们不能只从一个方面考虑问题。你能理解我的意思吗？”  
这话冠冕堂皇，宣告LeBron的私人款待到此为止。  
也许是刚才他们说话声音太大，机舱里陆陆续续有人醒来，在另一侧的Jefferson哼哼唧唧地抬起了窗板，光线透了进来。天已经亮了。朝阳的光芒一时耀花了LeBron的眼睛，他转过去冲着Jefferson喊了一声：“嘿！”不过他也因此错过了那一瞬间Kyrie的表情。  
Jefferson拉低了窗板，机舱里恢复了昏暗。  
“真的不去了？”过了一会，Kyrie小小声地说。  
“真的不去了。”LeBron说，“过两天我就会让我的人去正式通知Jerry。”  
Kyrie抬头看着他，微弱的光线中那模样有点可怜，让LeBron差点笑起来。他几乎忍不住想去摸摸这个年轻人的脑袋，但最后还是放弃了。  
“得了，Drew。”他说，“你看清这个宝贝儿没？奥布莱恩杯。整个夏天我都要和它待在一起，带着它吃饭洗澡，抱着它睡觉。这是我应得的，因为除了它我别的什么都不想要了。但是你不一样。你还可以拿到更多好东西。奥运会和国家队的经历会很棒，你会享受它的。”  
Kyrie低声嘀咕了一句什么，LeBron没听清。“什么？”他问。  
“没啥。”Kyrie说。然后他很突然地又追了一句。“那我要睡到你旁边。”  
“什么？”  
“我投中了那个三分。我也有资格睡在奥布莱恩杯旁边。”Kyrie说干就干，已经开始去扯被子，然后强行挤到了LeBron旁边。  
“你真是疯了！”  
“干嘛不疯？”Kyrie把被子盖过头顶，只露出一双眼睛来，恨恨地看着LeBron。“我是冠军！”  
LeBron居然被噎得说不出话来。他又想要发作，但看着Kyrie却生不起气。Kyrie简直非同一般的任性，但今天是庆祝日，人人都有资格任性。  
好吧，他决定纵容Kyrie一次。

也纵容自己一次。

**2016年6月22日 克利夫兰**

仪式结束了。参加夺冠游行的人们在陆续散去，场面一时有些混乱。Kyrie和Iman、Jordan他们打了招呼，回过头去寻找LeBron。周围的人很多，但Kyrie毫不费力就找到了LeBron所在的方位。他挤过了人群，看到LeBron正在倚在他的车旁打电话，周围簇拥着他那堆跟班。即便在这么吵闹的环境下，LeBron还是贴着手机说的很小声。  
Kyrie径直穿过了那群跟班们的包围，站到了LeBron面前。LeBron抬眼望着他，声音稍微提高了些。“好，就这样。到时候见。再见。”  
他放下了电话。“怎么？”他说，脸上还残留着方才在台上演讲时那丝微笑。  
那是一个客套的微笑，Kyrie完全没上当。“没啥。你刚才说的真不错。”  
“你说的也不错。”LeBron大笑。  
那是当然，因为我说了没你的盖帽就没我的三分，Kyrie心说。而且LeBron多半会认为这是真心话，因为皇帝永远，永远，永远都相信自己才是最好最强的那一个。  
这太奇怪了。  
这真的是太奇怪了。  
疑惑再度爬上Kyrie的心头，压下了那一丝微弱的不快。  
“你说你会醒来还以为还在第四场后，是真的吗？”他说。  
“你说呢？”LeBron耸耸肩。  
“我也会做梦梦见总决赛。只不过是第七场。”Kyrie说。“一直梦见。今天早上都梦见呢。”  
“是吗？真不错。”LeBron开始四处张望，有几个跟班会意走了过来，看来他想离开了。但Kyrie没打算就这样放跑他。  
“想找点乐子吗？”他说。  
LeBron转头看着他。“啥？”  
“我是说，后天我会在家里热闹热闹，也会请些姑娘来。很小众的，都是熟人。你要来吗？”  
“后天？”LeBron表情变得有点捉摸不透，“我请了几个兄弟吃饭。答应给他们看看奥布莱恩杯。”  
“大后天也行。看你的时间而定。”  
LeBron盯着他，然后笑了。“怎么突然这么好客了，Drew？不，别管我，你们自己去玩吧。我很快要出发去度假了。”  
“度假？和谁？”  
“你变得很爱多管闲事啊，Drew。”LeBron说，过了一会他说：“是和D-wade还有CP他们。我们每年都会出去的。”  
“所以这就是你的暑假计划？”Kyrie耸了耸肩，“那好吧。我只是想说，你既然不去奥运会了，而我很快要去国家队训练营了，我们俩个夺冠后就没有时间好好聚聚了，是吧？但是你这么说的话，就算了。知道你忙得很。好啦，回见。”  
他很快地说完，转身就走，而心却在扑通扑通跳着。  
只走了三步，LeBron就把他叫住了。  
Kyrie使劲忍住了笑，朝LeBron转过脸来。  
“我真是搞不懂你在想什么。”LeBron说，摘下了墨镜，显得有点无奈。“我们还会在ESPY颁奖典礼碰头啊。觉得我款待得不到位？还是你前天晚上没尽兴？好吧。你看，你18日不是要去拉斯维加斯的国家队训练营报道吗？我知道有家不错的餐馆，还有家夜店，老板是我熟人。我让他安排安排，我们可以一起再去玩一次。怎么样？”  
Kyrie朝LeBron露出自己最灿烂的笑脸来。“说定了。”  
他还想抓住时机再多说点什么，但LeBron向旁边看去，很快发现了自己的目标。“嗨！Dahntay！Double T！Channing！RJ！！”他朝着不远处人群里那几个队友大吼。  
“什么事！”Jefferson吼了回来。  
“7月份我要在拉斯维加斯再办个冠军庆祝party，你们来不来！”  
那几个人一阵子笑骂。“你请客我们就来！”Channing大声回应。  
“说得好像哪一次不是我请。我还会叫上其他人，如果他们肯来的话。”LeBron说着，又戴上了墨镜，就像完全没察觉Kyrie脸上僵了的表情。他跳下了车，拍了拍Kyrie的肩膀。“假期愉快。和姑娘们玩得开心点。”他用一种轻松愉快的口吻说。  
Kyrie气得咬牙切齿，偏偏不能表露出来。“假期愉快。”他硬邦邦地说。

**2016年7月13日 洛杉矶**   
**ESPY颁奖典礼**

在颁奖仪式结束后，Kyrie差点又跟丢了LeBron。他们没有能在红地毯上碰面，没有能在招待晚宴上碰面，但不，LeBron甚至根本没必要刻意避开他。LeBron只是走了一条和Kyrie、和其他人都截然不同的道，那条道和Kyrie现在的道路几乎没有交叉点可言。这一点Kyrie在开幕时看到LeBron和他的三个哥们一本正经站成一排时大谈特谈社会问题才明白过来。  
即便是现在也如此，当Kyrie终于找到LeBron时，LeBron正在和Wade、Anthony和Paul站成一圈谈话，那架势是如此旁若无人，俨然已非凡俗而成半神。周围的人们都和他们拉开了一点距离。这一次颁奖仪式的发言，无论内容为何，只能再次证明这群人要干什么全凭自作主张，这固然令人敬畏，也同等地令人不快，因此没人情愿靠近他们那个圈子。  
除了Kyrie。  
看到他们几个在聊天时，不知道为什么，他胸口笔直地升起了一股子怒意。我们这是在玩高中女生交际圈女王蜂游戏吗？他在心里骂了一句，径直朝LeBron走了过去。  
Chris Paul首先注意到了Kyrie，他捅了捅LeBron。LeBron回过了头。  
“啊！”他轻描淡写地说，“稍等一下，Ky。我把这里的事说完就来。”  
别想打发我，Kyrie心说。他并没有停下脚步。“我没啥别的事。”他说，“就是来打个招呼。”  
Carmelo Anthony在旁边笑了起来，第一个朝Kyrie伸出了手。  
Anthony也是个Alpha。Kyrie深信自己这次绝对不会再搞错。Anthony身上的Alpha信息素Kyrie哪怕隔着几百米都能闻到，这也许是他遇到的最强大的一个Alpha。但这位尼克斯的当家球星和Kyrie未来的国家队队友看起来心情很好，并没有显露出任何敌意，Kyrie也就顺理成章接受了他的友善。他同他们每个人都短暂地握了握手，撞了撞肩膀。然后他来到了LeBron面前。  
LeBron也想马虎交代过去，但Kyrie却拉住了他不放。  
“怎么啦？”他说，“你都给他们一个假期了，不多给我点时间吗？我们也好长时间没见了吧？”他伸出了手，“我觉得我们该好好拥抱一下。”  
LeBron似乎有点尴尬。“才三个星期没见而已，Drew。”  
Kyrie还是固执地伸着手。“来吧，给我个拥抱。我不会弄皱你西装的。”  
Carmelo在旁边哈哈大笑起来，好像觉得Kyrie很有意思，ChrisPaul挑了挑眉毛，什么也没说，Wade微笑着开口了。“你该满足他，Bronny，”他说，“你的小朋友想你了啊。”  
LeBron万般无奈地伸出了手，“你今晚喝多了？”拥抱Kyrie时他压低了声音说。  
LeBron的体温让Kyrie感到很满意，但没满足，他紧紧抱着LeBron没肯撒手。“你没忘记我们约好的吧？”他说，“过两天还要在拉斯维加斯再见的。之前说好的。”  
“什么维加斯？”在一旁的Wade没听清楚。  
“我没忘。”LeBron说。他眼睛里有点恼火的意思。  
然而Kyrie全然不管。“那到时候见。”他大声说，这才放开了LeBron。他装作没看到在场其他人向他投来的目光。  
太好玩了，现在他们四个的表情看起来倒比较像凡人了。

回去的半路上Kyrie就接到了LeBron的短信，只有三个字。  
**搞什么**  
Kyrie扔开手机，大笑起来。  
LeBron对Kyrie，1：1战平。

**2016年7月18日 午夜**   
**拉斯维加斯**

他们在Marquee Nightclub玩得很尽兴。真是LeBron一贯的高调作风，竟然请了UNLV的军乐队来为他们入场伴奏，整个夜店全布置成了冠军主题，搞得人人都受宠若惊，然后便飘然到觉得自己势将与天地同寿。LeBron兴致很高，和大家又笑又闹，和Kyrie也是如此，像是完全忘了几天前ESPY上和Kyrie闹的那点儿小事故。然而，零点一过，Kyrie就发现LeBron又悄没声溜走了。  
他从几个姑娘的怀抱里抽身出来，挤过人群朝外面走去。他发现Tristan站在门口，要不是那一脸将醉未醉的怅然，简直像个忠于职守的大号保镖。Tristan朝他点了点脑袋。“你找LeBron？”他说。“他走了。”  
“走了？”  
“刚才我看到他走的。他说他还有其他事。”  
“他还没走，”Kyrie不耐烦地说，他朝停车场的方向走去。  
“你怎么知道？”Tristan跟着他朝外面走。  
“我有事要找他说呢。”  
“你那件T恤挺酷的。”走到一半，Tristan突然没头没脑地冒出来一句。Kyrie一呆，马上就明白了Tristan说的是那件“训练日”的T恤，上面印着PS上了LeBron和Kyrie头像的丹泽尔华盛顿和伊桑霍克。Kyrie玩游戏做节目时穿着它，而且也把自拍贴到了Ins上，以确保LeBron百分之百能看到它。  
理所当然，LeBron对此毫无回应。  
“干嘛提这个？”Kyrie怀疑地看了一眼Tristan。  
“没啥，”Tristan说，“你要和LeBron说啥，很重要吗？”  
“这你也管！”  
“因为你老跟着他啊。”Tristan说。就像Kyrie从前就发觉的那样，Tristan确实是个细心的人。  
Kyrie叹了口气。“你觉得他是不是有点儿在躲着我？”  
“躲着你？”Tristan做了个鬼脸，“为啥要躲着你，季后赛以来你们可腻歪了，我还以为你们两人早没问题了。”他犹豫了一下，“对吧？  
Kyrie忍不住又看了一眼Tristan，他的好兄弟眼里有真正的担心。Kyrie莫名地有点感动。  
“真不是什么大事啦。”他安慰Tristan，“我和他当然没问题。嘿！你看，他的车就在那儿，他还没走，我没说错吧。我就和他说一句话。”  
LeBron的车正在缓缓朝车库外开，Kyrie不知道LeBron有没有看到自己和Tristan，总之车并没有停下，也没有加速。Kyrie拍拍Tristan，朝LeBron的车跑了过去，然后敲了敲车窗。  
车窗摇下的速度比Kyrie想象得要快。LeBron独自一人，他从车里看着Kyrie，脸上没表情，也没说话。  
“后天我们就要开始打热身赛了，”Kyrie说，“你会看我比赛的，对吧？”  
从车子的后视镜里，Kyrie看到跟在后面的Tristan脸上露出了无比滑稽的表情，但他全然没有理睬。“我已经和媒体说过了，我希望你能在家里看奥运比赛，看我打球。热身赛也好，你都会看的，对吧？”  
皇帝只是微微耸了耸肩。  
“哈。”他只是这么说。  
有一瞬间，他们之间的空气有一点点凝滞。  
Kyrie呼出了一口气。他的目的已经达到，也知道自己现在不能要求更多了。他离开了车身，笑着朝LeBron挥了挥手。  
车窗摇上了，LeBron的车加速驶出了车库，消失在拉斯维加斯的夜色里。  
“我完全搞不懂你们在搞什么鬼，”Tristan在Kyrie背后说，听起来万分懊恼。  
一丝愧疚浮上Kyrie心头，他跑回去摸了摸Tristan的脑袋，可这样做的时候，他还是忍不住露出了笑脸。  
“没什么，没什么。”他说，“咱们回去玩吧。”

**2016年7月25日 早上五点半**   
**洛杉矶**

闹铃响起来的时候，Kyrie猛然惊醒。他在梦中出了一身汗。  
他又一次梦见了总决赛第七场。  
他盯着酒店天花板发了一两分钟的呆，然后才起了床。  
他以为自己是起来得最早的，国家队的其他队友们还在呼呼大睡，结果走进大堂时被Carmelo Anthony吓了一跳。Carmelo正坐在大堂的沙发上，似乎正在用电脑啪啪啪打字写东西，听见动静，他抬起头来，朝Kyrie露出了一个笑脸。  
好吧，Kyrie也不太确定那是不是算一个笑脸。笑容对于Carmelo来说似乎并不是一种表情，而是组成他容貌、他面孔的一部分。他不笑的时候，你能确定他不高兴；但是他笑的时候，你也不能确定他是不是真的感到开心。  
但是不管怎么说，Kyrie还是喜欢Carmelo的。他没见过像Carmelo这样的Alpha，他不像LeBron那样喜欢发号施令，也对其他Alpha似乎也完全没有敌意，根本不受此影响，只是一心一意地我行我素。他朝Carmelo打了个招呼，打算直接去健身室，想了想又绕到了Carmelo面前。  
“我能坐这儿不？”  
Carmelo脸上那个笑容丝毫没变，“当然啦。”他大大咧咧地说。这人很少主动伸出手去，但也一贯来者不拒。Kyrie一屁股在他对面的沙发坐了下来。  
“你起来的真早啊。”他恭维了Carmelo一句。  
“三点就醒了。睡不着，写点东西。”几天前Kyrie也碰到过Carmelo半夜三四点才从外面回来，这人也是个夜猫子。  
“来大堂里写？”  
“我喜欢酒店的大堂。”Carmelo笑嘻嘻地说。  
真是怪人。Kyrie刚想说话，Carmelo又开口了。“下午我想召集一个会议，把男队和女队的都叫上。”  
“什么会议？”  
“就当是恳谈会吧。我会请洛杉矶警方的人过来，聊聊最近的那些事。我写了点发言的东西。你来吗？”  
又是社会问题的那一套。Kyrie点点头，“没问题。我也有点事情想问你。”  
“什么？”  
“你是Alpha，对吧？”  
Carmelo大方地点点头。“你也是，”他说。  
这个人为什么会对这个身份这么自在？他确实是领袖，但从场上到场下，他似乎完全没什么控制欲。Kyrie犹豫了一下。“这个问题有点复杂，我是去年才结束发育的。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。我不太明白，如果在联盟里遇上Omega，该要如何处理？你遇上过类似的事情吗？”  
Carmelo大笑起来，“你遇上麻烦了？”他想了想，好像突然明白了，“是Curry吗？”  
Kyrie快尴尬死了，快速扫了一圈四周，幸好勇士的那几个球员仍然没出现。不过Carmelo看起来也没有继续追问的好奇心。  
“这没啥困难的。”他说，“联盟里Omega基本被标记过了，他们的味道不是那么强烈，你会辨别出来的。只要集中注意力，你就不会被他们影响。”  
“是的，我能辨别出来。可要是遇上的是还没被标记过的Omega该怎么办？”  
Carmelo睁大了眼睛，“操，居然有人没被标记过？还有这种事情？谁啊？Curry？不会吧？”不过他似乎又转瞬失去了兴趣。“这也没啥难的。如果是你中意的人，标记他就行了。”  
说的就好像是挑选个可口的冰淇淋。Kyrie怀疑地看了一眼Carmelo。“你就是这样干的？”  
Carmelo耸了耸肩。“哥们，这没啥大不了的。我们是Alpha啊。Alpha就是干这个的，还能怎样啊。”  
他的语气里完全没啥道德感，可也没有任何恶意。  
Kyrie看着Carmelo。他突然有点明白过来了，Alpha从没必要一定去领导别人。这只是社会强加给Alpha的角色和负担。但是真正的Alpha其实只有一个特征。  
那就是他们想做什么事情的时候，没有任何事、任何人能够约束他们。  
“我明白了，谢谢你啊。”他说，起身道别。  
“没啥，不客气。”Carmelo扬起头来说，脸上又扯出那个咧嘴微笑来。  
那个笑容也和他说话的语气一样，没有半分虚伪，但也不表达什么。

**2016年7月27日 早上五点半**   
**奥克兰到芝加哥**

飞机在气流中颠簸了一下，Kyrie醒过来了。  
一如既往，他梦见了总决赛第七场，而且在梦中出了一身汗。  
这一次，他没急着睁开眼睛，而是在咂摸了一会儿梦的余味。  
旁边有人在小声说话，Durant和Green似乎还在打牌。在昨天和中国队打第二场热身赛前，Kyrie赢了Green二千多美元，Green有点生气，甚至怀疑Kyrie“在用他的Alpha信息素作弊”，然后下定决心要在Durant身上把钱都给赢回来。  
Kyrie睁开眼睛，看到Durant和Green还在昏暗的光线下头碰头低声商议，桌子上放了一叠美元，但他们似乎对于赌注有些争议，拿着手机比比划划，在说什么罚球、什么输掉的人拍照发到Snapchat上之类。  
Kyrie对他们要给啥拍照没太大兴趣。睡是睡不着了，他揉了揉眼，百无聊赖地拿出手机来刷推特。  
然后他睁大了眼睛。  
他看到LeBron更新了一条推特，就在昨天他们和中国队比赛的时候发的。  
“伙计，要是@DeMar_DeRozan扣进了那个球，那可以成为史上排名前五的扣篮！#USABMNT”  
LeBron这样写。  
好吧，他说的是德罗赞。他说的是那个扣篮。  
他没提自己，一句也没提。  
但这足以说明他看热身赛了。  
就和Kyrie曾经要求过的一样，LeBron在看Kyrie的比赛。  
这就足够了。  
Kyrie忍不住笑起来，他可能笑得太大声了，正在鬼鬼祟祟不知干嘛的Durant和Green都转过头来看他，他旁边的Lowry也醒了。  
“干嘛，哥们？”Lowry迷迷糊糊地问，“大半夜的。啥这么好笑？”  
“没啥，我做梦了。”  
“做梦都在笑，好梦吧。”Lowry嘀咕了一句。  
“不能再好啦。”Kyrie说。  
“你就接着做梦吧。”Lowry哼唧着骂了他两句，转过身又睡了，Durant和Green又回过头去搞他们的神秘赌注。Kyrie微笑着放下手机，闭上了眼睛。  
他希望梦再回来。

那是一个多么激动人心、多么令人喜悦又不安的梦啊。  
他每天都会梦到它。  
梦到总决赛的第七场。  
但是不，他梦到的不是他们的胜利，不是LeBron的封盖，不是他在Curry头上投中的那个三分。  
他梦见赛后，梦见金光闪烁，梦见空中绽开了鲜花，比血更浓烈，比酒更芬芳。全世界的人都拦在他面前，无数的镜头就像碎裂的钻石一样发着让人晕眩的光，人们像哈皮鸟一样尖叫，他着了魔，推开人群，越过几百人，几万人，几亿人，去寻找LeBron。  
天啊，LeBron在哭，他第一次见他哭，他哭得真丑，真惨，真软弱。他暗自纳闷LeBron为何会变成这样，他竟然看上去像是完全崩溃了，全然丧失了自制。这该是最欢欣的时刻，LeBron却哭得像是受尽了委屈。天啊，他从未见过那个总是无比喜欢和满意自己的LeBron像这样丢魂落魄。  
不知为何，他想去安慰LeBron，他伸出了手，而LeBron接受了他。  
那不再是一个普通的、赛后例行公事的拥抱。LeBron把脑袋埋在他肩膀上，居然哭得近乎抽噎。这太好笑、太滑稽了，竟然有朝一日，LeBron James会需要Kyrie Irving去哄他。  
可是Kyrie无法放开手。  
那一瞬间，他被吓坏了，他僵住了，就在那整个世界的欢呼、喧闹和一切金光闪烁而疯狂的事物组成的漩涡中间。  
他感觉到了，  
那已经不再是胜利，而是欲望。  
一瞬间天门洞开，然而随即合上。

Kyrie曾经不敢相信。他学会了玩花招，去寻找那些蛛丝马迹，去再三地确认那些蛛丝马迹。就像是一夜之间他才真的完全成熟，他变得更加聪明，也更加敏感。他再也没犯过那些愚蠢的错误。他意识到自己过去的迟钝，以及周围所有人的迟钝，但是这真的不能怪他们。  
是啊，谁能相信，直到LeBron把头埋在Kyrie肩膀上哭泣的那一刻。  
这个联盟里，甚至在联盟历史上，都没有人比LeBron更像一个Alpha。他是头野兽，他钢筋铁骨，他自信到了自大的地步，他比任何人都确信自己是唯一的天选之子，他总是不由分说地主导一切，他连走路的姿态都写满了说一不二的跋扈，他的控制欲膨胀得超越常人理解，他理所当然地总是担任最高权威。这些全是真的，LeBron James是如此自负，他根本不可能去伪装，去演戏。和科比一样，他从未宣称过什么，他只是从未曾否认。  
可是也许这也是真的，因为LeBron也有着近乎变态的自律，他用夸张的表情和吵闹的疯癫掩盖的是他对自己情绪的严格控制，他在输掉G4被Klay出言讽刺后曾经那样在更衣室里大发雷霆，但只用了七分钟他就恢复了平静。  
没有什么能让他的自控崩溃。  
除了这唯一的一件事。  
除了这三比一后逆转的为克利夫兰夺得的冠军，这血泪斑斑的王座，这赎罪，这用最大的代价完成了的承诺。  
LeBron在Kyrie肩膀上痛哭的时候，Kyrie终于明白，什么是信息素。  
直到那一刻Kyrie才明白过来，那句愚蠢的废话竟然是真的。  
要是你是真正的Alpha，一眼就能看出谁是真正的Omega。  
并且他从此之后也不会再弄错，真正的Alpha和真正的Omega。

是的。  
那个每一个细胞、每一个毛孔比任何人都更像Alpha的LeBronJames——  
是一个Omega。  
从未被人标记过的Omega。

而在这个野蛮的、愚昧的、全然被动物本能主宰的世界上，一个Alpha对一个Omega只会有一种感情需求。  
那就是占有。


	4. 番外 逢魔时刻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeBron James轻松愉快的度假时光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此处故事发生在6月底LBJ度假期间。
> 
> 【警告】本篇内有WadeXLBJ的【ABO】肉出没，可能很雷！！很雷！！！很雷！！！！！！！！！！

LeBron James喜欢身处绝境。

不，他并不喜欢把自己推向绝境。他只是喜欢身处绝境。

身处绝境时他就能不思考。

比起他的身体，他的脑子更像一个24小时马力全开的引擎。他总是在不停地思考一件，两件，三件甚至更多的事情，过去之事，现在之事，未来之事，人们的喁喁细语，电闪雷鸣，一个眼神，战术板，十二年前某人说过的某话，大千世界的种种异象，全都在他的脑海里纠缠成一团，每一件事都在大声呐喊，发出自己的主张，要求他的关注。这是一种让人痛苦的天赋。他很难让自己的思考停下来，除了身处绝境之时，比如2012年的东部决赛第六场，比如2013年的总决赛被打掉头带后，比如2016年的总决赛第四场之后。

只有在那种时刻，他才能做到什么也不想，除了手中的篮球什么都不在乎。不去想可能性，不去想将来，除了篮框什么也看不见。

那对于他来说其实是一种幸福。

对于有些人来说，那似乎是一种本能，他们上了场就能停止思考，比如Kobe，比如Kyrie。LeBron对此偶尔会感到羡慕。

即便是现在也是如此，他躺在床上，一动不动，看着窗外的太阳西沉——这是西班牙伊比萨岛最好的酒店里看到的斜阳，是你拥有足够多的金钱和权力时才会出现的美丽事物，但他却无法单纯地欣赏这景色，他的脑子里依然塞了太多的人和事，吵吵嚷嚷，喧闹无休。

浴室传来的水声停止了。Wade浑身裹着一团热气和湿气走了出来。“你还不去洗吗？”他笑着问躺在床上的LeBron。

LeBron简单地嗯了一声。“几点了？”他问。Wade低下头从床边捡起了之前被掀掉下去的手机，看了一眼。“五点半，”他说，“我们和CP说好的时间是七点一起吃晚饭。”

LeBron又嗯了一声，但是没动弹。Wade想催他，想想又改变了主意，重新躺回了床上，俯下身咬了咬LeBron肩胛骨上的“Akron”纹身，抬头朝他微笑。“你又在想什么？”

“我在想你的合同的事情。”LeBron皱着眉头说，“Riley不愿意你留下来，还是打算要你低头？”

“你居然在想这个，”Wade口气平淡。“你不用管。他只是想要羞辱我而已。但我有办法处理，让大家看看到时候被羞辱的究竟是谁。”

“真的？”LeBron转头看着他，“你打算到自由市场去试水了？”

“我还能怎样？”Wade说得很冷，“Riley不会再满足我的要求。既然终老一队和钱我只能选择一样，我为什么不能选更有保障的一项？”

“我可以怎样帮你？”

“帮我？”Wade一愣，然后笑了起来。“不要告诉我你打算让我到骑士去。骑士的空间吃不下我，除非你愿意拿老将底薪，或者让球队开掉几个人。”他说着，看了一眼LeBron的表情。

“听着，D-Wade，”LeBron依然显得很认真，“你当然不可能来骑士，我们没有这样做的操作空间。我说的是通过其他方式来帮你。”

Wade稍微耸了耸肩，似乎一下子丧失了兴趣。“什么意思？”

“你对哪家球队有意向？回国之后我们可以一起说服David，骑士还有几个交易特例，如果你未来的东家有我们今年夏天想要的人，也可以用特例帮你清理空间。要是你不走，或许我们可以设法演戏，给热队施加压力，让他们觉得受到了威胁，或许Riley会改变主意，给出更高的价码。”

“你还真在想这些。我已经没兴趣再做Pat Riley的佣兵了。”Wade漫不经心地说，伸手抱住了LeBron的腰。“你不用替我操心这个。”

LeBron没有说话，似乎依然若有所思，Wade抚着他结实的腹肌，手朝慢慢下面滑去。LeBron依然没吱声。Wade抬头看着LeBron的脸，夕阳的光线让他禁不住眯细了眼睛，带上了一丝暧昧。“或者，你想……？”

LeBron直起了身。“时间差不多了，我们回去吧。”他简单地说。

Wade倒回到枕头上，皱着眉看LeBron走下床，然后他叫住了LeBron。“等一下，”他说，“我帮你清理清理。”

他跳下床，跑到浴室里，扯了条毛巾，替LeBron擦掉顺着两腿流下的液体。LeBron闭上了眼睛，任着Wade帮他弄。隔了一会，Wade叹了口气。

“今年好像特别厉害啊，LeBron。”只有两个人的时候，他一直这么叫他。

男人马马虎虎地哼了一声，算是回应。

“我觉得你该考虑一下用药了。”Wade说。

LeBron皱了皱眉。“我不用药。”

“我听说现在的药里已经没有HGH了。查不出来的。”

“我不要那个。”

Wade笑了。“不用也可以啊，挺好的。但你还能撑住吗？”

“十几年了我都撑下来了，D-wade。”

“但过去你的队友里可没有Alpha。”

LeBron情不自禁看了一眼Wade，后者耸耸肩。“我没说错吧？Irving是个Alpha，对吗？像他那样的毛孩子恨不得嚷嚷得全世界都听见，‘我是一个Alpha，我鸡巴上长了一个结！’哈。不明白你怎么把他给看漏了。”

“他发育得晚，我回克利夫兰的时候他毛都还没长齐。”LeBron说，然后又加了一句，“但这没什么大不了的。”

“没什么大不了的，需要你在赛季中途就忍不住跑来找我‘训练’？”Wade说得很温柔。“他居然还傻不楞登打电话来问你你在哪儿。他知道你……知道你是……了吗？”

“我不这么认为。”

“那他真是有够迟钝的。”

“那是因为我他妈的能管住自己。”LeBron说，“我没有问题。”

“是吗？但他们说气味……”

“我哪有什么味道了？你闻得到？”

Wade哑然失笑，“我当然闻不到，LeBron，我是Beta，我怎么知道你闻起来该是什么味道。但他可未必。我知道你能控制住自己，但你毕竟发情期变长了，要是Irving……”

“我们能不能别他妈的提他了？”

Wade看了一眼LeBron。“好吧。”他若无其事地说。

LeBron很快回过了头。“抱歉。”他低声说，“我不想对你吼的。”

“没关系。”Wade说，“我知道你现在不爽。”

“我没有不爽。”

“你表情可不是这么说的。”Wade凑近了LeBron，皇帝情不自禁朝他转身，低下了头，Wade开玩笑似地又去轻咬他的脖子，“毕竟我好像并没有满足你。”

“D-Wade，我没有……”

“得了吧，”Wade轻声说，“我知道你没满足，毕竟我只是个Beta，对吧。”他的手探向了LeBron的下身。“太明显了。即便我闻不见你味道也是一样。你真是填不满啊，LeBron。”

LeBron似乎有些痛苦地闭起了眼睛。“D-Wade，”他轻轻呻吟着。

“怎么了？”

“我觉得我们该走了。” 

“CP会等我们的。”Wade咬着他的耳朵，他的手指探了进去，“没关系。你还想要，是不是？”

“我不想耽搁了。” 但LeBron并没有伸手阻止Wade的进一步深入的动作。

“没什么可担心的，”Wade轻笑着，“如果没解决就去吃晚餐，那你不是更难受吗？CP会理解你的，对吧？”

LeBron身体一僵，他睁开眼睛看着Wade，Wade只是耸了耸肩，“每个人都有自己的私人事务，”他说，“CP自己也有。他不会因为讨厌迟到就把我们当混蛋的。”

LeBron的头向后仰去，“但我讨厌迟到，”他喘着气说。 

“没关系，别想那么多了。”Wade在他耳边说，“让我来吧。”

他手指的动作加重了，房间里充斥着淫靡的水声。LeBron的身体颤抖起来了，他禁不住伸手扶住了Wade的肩膀，粗重地喘息着。Wade把手抽出来，狠狠打了一下LeBron的腰。“转过去。”

“去床上……”

“不，就在这里。”Wade瞥了一眼，这个角度能清晰地看到穿衣镜里两人的身影。

LeBron顺从了，但他发现面前就是行李架，他咒骂了一声。

“不行，D-Wade，我们加起来有500磅重，这玩意儿撑不住。”

“撑不住的话你去向酒店解释啊，毕竟是以你的名义开的房。”Wade从后面环住了LeBron的腰，开始啃咬他的后背，“或者你可以告诉他们是你在干我。”

“D-Wade！”

“怎么了？”Wade笑着回应，而LeBron不说话了。

Wade低下头，赞赏地看了一眼身下沉默不语的LeBron，用手分开LeBron的身体，顶了进去。

行李架在两个人体重下吱呀作响，LeBron紧闭着眼睛。Wade的动作相当粗暴，带来的痛感远大于快感，但即便这样，他知道自己也不能要求更多了。

他只是又一次情不自禁开始想起其他事。其他事和其他人。

过去之事，现在之事，未来之事，人们的喁喁细语，电闪雷鸣，一个眼神，战术板，十二年前某人说过的某话，大千世界的种种异象。

这实在很好笑，可是LeBron管不住自己。

他能在绝大部分时间里管住自己的身体，自己的发情期，甚至能管住自己不散发任何信息素，但却管不住自己在做爱时还在全速思考。

有一刹那，LeBron巴不得自己还在球场上，面对着勇士队，场上落后4分，只差30秒钟他们就会被淘汰。

这样他就什么不用去想了。

也不用去想自己是一个Omega这件事。

从小他就知道自己是个Omega，但他从未为此自卑，毕竟从小到大周围的人没有一个能比他更强，无论是在篮球场上还是在橄榄球场上。成名之后他惊奇地发现周围的人都理所当然把他当成一个Alpha，就好象他这么强，所以只有Alpha的身份才能配得上他一样。这肯定是一种偏见，一种不公，不过LeBron并没有兴趣向歧视开战，毕竟他的几个器官长成什么样，既不妨碍他在球场上一步步实现目标，也没妨碍他把自己当成一门生意越做越大。如果人们把他当成Alpha很方便的话，那就如此吧。反正他自己从来没有说过这话，你们一厢情愿，我可概不负责。

做一个Omega只是偶尔有点麻烦，没什么大不了的。他能控制住，没问题。

但后来，情况发生了一些细微的变化。

麻烦有时会变得很大，很大。

大到令他感到生气。

很偶然地，会令他感到痛苦。

Wade低下了头，LeBron一声不吭地承受着他，这让他情不自禁加重了动作。他掐住了LeBron的腰部，如此用力以至于明天大概会留下瘀青，——让他自己去找借口解释吧，Wade这样漫不经心地想着，他看出LeBron又在走神。

跟随着他的动作，LeBron后背的肌肉在起伏着，那样子真是令人着迷，Wade很想在那之上留下一个记号，一个伤口也好，最好能和Chosen one的纹身一样深刻，但他知道那样做LeBron会发飙的，而他完全没这个必要去惹火LeBron——所以他只是又一次狠狠把自己顶进他力所能及的最深处。

LeBron发出了一声闷哼，Wade情不自禁微笑了一下。他开始感到越来越兴奋了。

“天啊，LeBron，”他加快了频率，“天啊，看看你。”

LeBron猛然睁开眼，Wade的语气里似乎带着一丝微妙的怜悯和嘲讽，这让他恼火，他想转过头去寻找那丝情绪来源，却又瞥见了不远处镜子里自己的身影。

他扭过了头。

Wade喘息着，压他压得更紧，在他体内变得越发硕大，LeBron知道他就快高潮了。他也知道Wade会射在他里面，Wade每次都会这样做。LeBron并不喜欢这样，那让他非常不舒服，他也明白这样实际上对他身体不好，不过他并没有反对过，也从来没告诉过Wade自己其实不喜欢。

果不其然，Wade很快就喊了一声，他伸手卡住了LeBron的后颈，然后把自己全数释放在了LeBron的体内。LeBron还是忍不住稍微挣动了一下，毕竟这太难受了。但是Wade似乎完全没有留意到LeBron的挣扎，他乘兴还朝着LeBron体内再狠狠插了几下。

一切都结束了，两人喘息了一会儿，Wade从LeBron体内退了出来，扶他站了起来。

“好些了吗？”Wade问。

“好多了。”但其实并没有好多少，不过LeBron并不想提这个。

Wade笑着看了LeBron的身体一眼。“我都白替你收拾了。” 他说。

“我去洗澡。”LeBron说。

“你可得快点儿，CP说不定已经等得不耐烦了。”Wade说得很淡。

LeBron走进了浴室。平常他会在镜子前花费很长的时间，他很爱惜自己的形象，无论怎样，这个形象都很值钱，值足足十亿的代言合同。但现在，他只是很快地瞥了一眼镜子里的自己。

“你他妈的到底怎么回事？”他低声对着镜子说。

“你在说话吗，LeBron？”浴室外的Wade问。

“没啥，”LeBron说，打开了水龙头。

他们从酒店出来朝着码头走去的时候天色已经有些晚了。那是一段上坡路，朝着能看到海港的小山。走了一段，Wade就站住了。

“怎么了，D-Wade？”

“没什么，我有点累。”Wade朝LeBron笑了笑。“毕竟那个费体力，我已经不是二十八岁的人了。”

LeBron张了张嘴，“D-Wade……”

“没啥。对了，你说的事情，我又考虑了一下。”

“什么？”

“签约的问题。”Wade的口气很轻松，“我觉得你的建议是可行的。我会回去和那几支球队谈谈，看看他们手里都有什么筹码。如果能帮你搞定一个骑士想要的球员，帮上你的忙，那就再好不过了。”

LeBron看向了Wade，而Wade只是朝他微笑。“怎么样？”他说，“就照你说的去办。回国后我们一起去见David Griffin。不要露出这种表情来，Bron。”他说着，勾住了LeBron的脖子，“你知道的，只要能帮上你的忙，我一定会尽力。我永远都会支持你，无论在哪里，做什么事情，你知道的，对吧？”

“D-Wade，”LeBron突然开口了，“你知道我不觉得你是——”

Wade微笑着等着LeBron，但他知道LeBron并不会把话说完。

可能永远也不会。

LeBron沉默了。

他们两个继续朝前走着，爬上山顶的时候，路边的灯亮起来了。

“LeBron。”

“什么？”

“不客气。”

LeBron忍不住看了一眼Wade，但后者只是在若无其事看着海天交际处的风景。

那风景到底是有多好看？或许真的很美吧？LeBron也转过头去注视着那片天空和海，但是他还是无法去欣赏。

过去之事，现在之事，未来之事，人们的喁喁细语，电闪雷鸣，一个眼神，战术板，十二年前某人说过的某话，大千世界的种种异象。

绚烂的烟花和腐朽的气味在他脑海里盘旋着。

我的天啊，他在心里轻声说着。

风有些凉了，西班牙的落日余辉已经沉入海面。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章（上）

Irving自认为很有撩妹心得。  
然而自从认识到他们伟大的克利夫兰之王就是他命中注定的Omega之后，Irving就在考虑撩汉这件事。  
不得不承认，这方面他经验缺缺。  
最后，他采用了最老土也是撩妹达人公认的最有效方法：在某天训练结束之后，约LeBron吃晚饭。  
LeBron不出所料的拒绝了。  
Irving并不灰心，他开始每天早上给LeBron发消息，约LeBron共进晚餐。  
在这种行为持续了一个礼拜之后，LeBron终于回复他：到我家来吃饭吧。  
Irving按经验，也预测到这是一般妹子会搭理他的周期，连续约见七天之后，他已经表示了足够的诚意，如果对方对他有那么一点点兴趣，应该都会上他的车了。  
所以，Irving带着玫瑰开车到LeBron家楼下，LeBron打开窗户看到他时，Irving摘下墨镜，露出最帅气的笑容，向LeBron挥手。  
好，他下来了。  
一切顺利。Irving靠在车门上，抱着玫瑰想台词。  
还没等他想出满意的，LeBron已经皱着眉出现在他面前。  
在Irving犹豫是先送花还是先来一个热情之吻的时候，LeBron发话了。  
“你到底想干什么？”  
哇，这么直接，不愧是King。Irving摸了一下头，有点不好意思的说。  
“我们就这么开始吗？”  
“你在说什么？”LeBron疑惑的看着那束玫瑰。  
果然Omega还是会比较羞涩？没错，还是我主动才对。Irving把玫瑰往LeBron怀里一塞。  
“我会永远忠于你的。”  
LeBron一脸震惊的看了Irving一眼，又低头看着玫瑰。  
他看起来难以置信，那是肯定的。我应该是第一个发现他的Alpha，他一定寂寞很久了，从身到心，十之八九他之前一直在埋怨我的迟钝和冷淡，我应该早点满足他的。Irving深深吸了一口气，LeBron的气味如此甜美，他感到有点口干舌燥。  
“宝贝，让你等了这么久是我的错。”Irving侧过身打开车门，一把将LeBron推进车里。“不过你还得再等几分钟，我们先离开这里。等会我保证让你爽到天上。”  
接着Irving就觉得脸上挨了一记重拳，他眼睁睁看着自己被打飞了，LeBron气呼呼的从车里钻出来，把花扔回车里。  
“我是迟钝了点，你也不用这么生气吧，还打人……”Irving捂着脸爬起来，委屈的说。  
“你在发什么神经。”LeBron没好气的说。“我要回去了。”  
还是傲娇型的，可恶。Irving叹了口气。  
“我会好好对你的，Bron。我会成为一个绝好的Alpha，你不需要有任何心理负担。”  
LeBron奇怪的看了看Irving，好像在思考一个难题，随即他似乎又释然了，他以一种非常严肃，但又不至于严厉的语言对Irving说道。  
”听着，Ky，你是一个Alpha，很好，希望你变得强大。关于我的身份，你说的对，但你要搞清楚一点，不管我是Alpha，Bate，还是Omega，都跟你没有关系。”  
Irving吃惊的看着LeBron。  
LeBron苦笑了一下。  
“人并不一定要被那种东西控制。你迟早会明白这点。”  
Irving还想争辩，但LeBron显然不打算再废话下去。他干脆的回家了，把Irving扔在路边。  
Irving开车回去的路上，一直在想，究竟哪里不对，为什么会搞砸了，他们不是说Omega绝对不会拒绝一个Alpha的追求吗？二十四小时后，Irving得出了结论。  
LeBron一定在使用抑制剂。

过了夏天之后，LeBron一直觉得Irving怪怪的。开始他以为是进入成熟期的生理现象，直到季前赛时Irving来找他，并且试图“侵犯”他为止。  
这个词十足的怪异，LeBron难以想象在他的人生中还会遇到这么一天，或许一个普通的Omega每天都会面对这样的事，但他可是LeBron。  
LeBron有很多烦心事，球队各式各样的琐事，金州不得不察的动向，丰富多彩的生意安排，Wade那边躲不过的麻烦，现在又增加了一项——Kyrie Irving。  
他直截了当的拒绝了Irving的“追求”之后，Irving表现很平静。  
LeBron对此颇为欣慰。  
正当他考虑着这件事的时候，Irving端着他的午餐，坐到对面，将午餐放到他面前。  
Jefferson和JR坐在旁边，ok，这很正常。  
LeBron对Irving笑笑表示感谢，然后一边吃饭，一边听JR讲他最新的唱片。  
Irving安静的坐在对面注视着他，带着让LeBron毛骨悚然的微笑。  
大约五分钟过后，LeBron开始觉得浑身不对劲。  
身体里有一股热流不断上涌，自从12岁学会控制信息素以后，他就再也没有过这种体验，好像身体想要脱离他的思想的掌控，信息素往外喷涌而出，连呼吸都变得紊乱。  
LeBron觉得自己一定脸色很不好看，因为JR停止了谈话，担心的看着他。  
“你没事吧？你看起来快透不过气了。”  
LeBron摸了摸自己的额头，浑身都在发热，某个不可言说的部位则泛滥成灾。  
Irving在桌下踢了LeBron一脚。  
“生病了？我送你回去。”  
LeBron看了看他，又看了看面前的午餐，似有所悟。皇帝站起身，恶狠狠的瞪了Irving一眼。  
扬长而去。  
Irving无视JR和Jefferson的目光，自然的跟过去。  
LeBron不出所料的进了洗手间，在Irving进去以前把门反锁了。  
Irving不得不隔着门给LeBron打电话。  
“你在我的午餐里下了什么？”  
“Bron，你真的不需要什么抑制剂，让我来解决你的问题。”  
LeBron骂了一声，挂了电话。  
过了一分钟，Irving收到一条短信。  
“别惹火我。”  
回复。“你呼吸急促的样子很性感。”  
“不准用这种口气跟我说话。”  
“那换一种：我想要你。”  
“不要挑战我的底线。”  
“开门，你需要我。”  
“快滚。”  
“我喜欢在短信上跟你调情。”  
“再见。”  
“我每天都是想着你解决的。”  
“滚！！”  
整整一个礼拜，LeBron都笼罩在一触即发的气场中，他看Irving的眼神简直要杀人，其他队友都为Irving捏了一把冷汗，只有Irving自己满不在乎。  
到俄克拉荷马打完客场，历经两个加时，全队都精疲力竭。  
LeBron好不容易摆脱记者，最后一个走进浴室。  
三分钟以后，更衣室听到浴室里传来一声怒吼。  
“Kyrie Irving，你TM给我进来！”  
大家都噤若寒蝉。  
Irving在众人“风萧萧兮易水寒”的眼神中，施施然的走进浴室。  
LeBron已经从浴池里爬了出来，身上还在滴水，天选之子显得怒不可遏。他指着浴池质问道。  
“你在里面加了什么？”  
Irving瞟了LeBron裹着毛巾的下身一眼，无辜的眨了眨眼睛。  
“Bron，我什么也没做，但你湿了。”  
Irving确信如果不是因为浴室很滑，LeBron已经冲过来把他打飞了。但这次LeBron看起来真的很生气，他脸色阴沉的坐下来，一言不发的看着Irving。  
换成任何一个人，在LeBron的这种气压下肯定要投降，Irving也有一点点害怕，不过，他这辈子还没谁吓住过。  
“我滴了一滴精油。老实说，没想到效果会这么好……”他偷瞄了LeBron一眼。  
LeBron依旧保持着沉默。  
Irving终于有点慌了。  
“呃，是我的错，以后不会再这样了。”他小声说。  
LeBron又沉默了三分钟，时间久到空间有些凝滞。  
LeBron一直盯着Irving，好像要看穿他似的，目光中蕴含的与其说是愤怒，不如说是失望。Irving的心开始一点点下沉。  
最后，LeBron站起身，径直走向更衣室，路过Irving时，他简短的说道。  
“我跟你无话可说。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来5.5、6、7章的内容，由于两个作者互相推诿责任的缘故留空，故事内容请参见http://w2.5ilog.com/cgi-bin/mybbs/m/mkforever/v_all.aspx?j=0&id=7252516 此处。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个实际为第八章。

2016-17赛季总决赛是最好的总决赛，2016-17赛季总决赛是最糟的总决赛。  
对于LeBron而言，他一生都生活在媒体的镁光灯下，以及舆论的漩涡中，他习惯于此。只不过，每当他自认为已经具备了穿行于雷暴的超能力时，生活于云端的那位命运之神总会毫不留情的降下更猛烈的暴风骤雨，好像真的想要彻底击倒他似的，又仿佛只是在冷眼旁观“天选之子”的挣扎。  
金州勇士在2016年失去了冠军头衔，这支73胜的史诗级劲旅遭受重击。与其他失去总冠军的球队不同，金州的复仇之焰是从上至下开始层层燃烧的，因此它不是刻印在某个球员的强烈情绪里，而是蕴藏着来自硅谷那些黑科技的小木屋里，来自杰里-韦斯特那精密运转着的头脑里，如高速光纤般闪耀冷光的愤怒。  
理性，冰冷。  
金州一定会在2017年把克利夫兰的那个小球队踢下王座，并且，把他们的皇帝撕成碎片。非如此，不能补偿2016年他们对金州犯下的罪。  
金州把这个任务化为模型，化为数学公式，用google的人工智能给予最精确的演算，金州不要奇迹，不要0.001%的意外，金州要这个模型能够演算出的最大限度的尽善尽美，金州要一个让2K彻底失去悬念的阵容，金州要连神看到也会颤抖的那个结果。  
他们得到了，人工智能在对死亡五小与全联盟进行多对一配型后，得到了那个仅仅应该存在于人类想像中的结果。  
金州要用KD替换巴恩斯！  
以一种难以描述的执行力，金州勾引KD从雷霆叛逃，在现实中完成了这个理论完美的模型。  
不是身处那个时代，你无法领略这个组合在理论上的恐怖。就像让异形装上翅膀，就像让霸王龙获得智商，就像让钢铁侠能操纵水火。没有任何瑕疵，覆盖半场，没有哪怕1度的死角，完美无缺的投射能力。上帝，这支球队来自22世纪，他们不应该存于现世。  
最可怕的是，媒体和舆论又一次，那么理所当然的，要LeBron去完成这个不可能完成的任务——打败金州。  
一开始，他们说，金州很强，太强了，即使是LeBron，无法完成这个任务，也可以被原谅。但当克利夫兰的天选之子再一次踏进总决赛后，不会有什么原谅了，如果他曾经宣称要追逐那个芝加哥的幻影，成为GOAT，那他必须完成这个任务。  
我们不能容忍，不能原谅，LeBron竟然没有抓住这个机会。不，他不能失败，就像以往的任何一次，LeBron必须做到。等到他离开这个联盟以后，再去谈什么原谅吧。  
只要皇帝还存在一天，对他永无止境的苛求。  
这就是他的宿命，他不能逃避。  
金州在常规赛获得70胜，领先克利夫兰超过10个胜场进入季后赛。相比起骑士在东部遇到的麻烦，尼克斯在东部决赛将战斗拖入第七场，LeBron为应付Camelo而疲惫不堪，金州在西部简直是摧枯拉朽，前两轮全部横扫，西部决赛马刺象征性的抵抗了一会儿，就让出了通往总决赛的大道。场均净胜20分！在季后赛！  
神啊，对金州的对手来说。这是一场噩梦……  
精疲力竭的骑士终于来到甲骨文球场，在总决赛第一场不出意料的被血洗27分。众目睽睽下，LeBron和Irving的化学反应降至冰点，他们的每一次传球都在打乱对方的节奏，没有眼神交流，没有语言沟通，全世界都在等着惨败的骑士彻底决裂。  
皇帝已经老了，他应该为Kyrie让出那个位置，不是明年，不是秋季，就在今天。这将是骑士最后的机会……  
你们还不明白，LeBron永远不会放弃控制，他情愿克利夫兰与自己一起毁灭，这也是他应得的殉葬……  
就在这样的舆论漩涡中，总决赛来到了第二场。  
LeBron很烦恼，自从2月份拒绝了Irving的追求之后，他几乎无时无刻不受到这件事的困扰，当然，受到困扰的让不止他一个，Irving更甚。他比以往的任何时候更加不听话，更加我行我素，而LeBron竟然没有再与他进行哪怕一次单独谈话。  
有时候他站在左侧肘区看着他的控球后卫，Irving运着球，心不在焉的喊战术，但LeBron可以很清楚的看出他神游天外，不知道在思考什么关于人类前途的问题，这点从他可怕的被抢断率可以窥见一斑。  
季后赛的来临让Irving清醒了一点，他在第一轮，第二轮表现尚可。但东部决赛，与德里克罗斯的对决再次让他失去了冷静。好在凭着JR抽风的发挥，骑士终于进入了总决赛。  
消失的化学反应，完美的对手，糟糕的总决赛。  
说实话，LeBron没有料到金州的融合会如此完美，KD和Curry完全心无嫌隙，他们就像天生就应该在一起搭档，相映生辉，Curry拱手让出MVP，他为KD鼓掌时那么真诚，以至于LeBron根本无法理解他。  
直到再一次在总决赛相遇，LeBron才对Curry对自己特别的憎恨有所醒悟。Curry是个Omega，是的，也许他察觉了，同类总是会格外敏感些，他恨他也是个Omega，他更恨他竟然是这样一个Omega、可以这样去做一个Omega、让其他所有的Omega都显得那么软弱无力，不堪一击。  
其实你跟我一样，你甚至根本不如我。  
LeBron终于领悟到，Curry为了证明这一点，大概是可以放弃其他所有虚名的，暂时。因为这就是出于生物本能的，最原始的嫉恨与战争。  
LeBron不确定Curry说了什么，他不可能有任何证据，或许更像是金州的一种策略，但Green确实在第一场比赛结束后，肆无忌惮的对媒体嘲笑LeBron是个伪装了二十年的Omega。  
世界瞬间爆炸。  
对于生物属性这个问题，LeBron一向认为非常无聊，他竭力避免卷入这种话题，但该来的还是来了。骑士官方自然全面否认这个流言，但无法遏制。  
皇帝又一次身处于暴风骤雨中。  
强作镇定的迎来了第二场。  
LeBron在前45分钟拿下40分，骑士看到了胜利的曙光，但最后三分钟，一切就那么发生了。  
先是他在一次快攻中被Green恶犯，他跌倒在地，躺在地板上，静静等待身体的接触性疼痛褪去，在逆光之中，他仅仅看到Green看了他一眼，转过身，对其他走过来的球员说道。  
一个Omega竟然带着这么浓的味道上场，是希望被我们轮流X一遍吗？  
在LeBron做出任何反应之前，映入他眼帘的画面是，Irving一瞬间冲到Green面前，速度比他任何一次变相过人更快，他一拳挥到Green脸上，Green捂着鼻子应声倒地，KD跑过来将Irving推开，接下去就是场面一片混乱。  
LeBron第一次处于骑士的核心漩涡外围，他坐起身，有些费力的看着远处发生的一切。  
现在是总决赛第二场。骑士0:1落后。  
离终场还有三分钟，骑士领先4分。  
LeBron盯着记分牌，时间变得很慢很慢。  
地板上有些血迹。球童跑过来，拿着毛巾擦地。  
裁判在维持秩序。第四官员在于边裁低声交谈。  
Green满脸是血的站起身，指着Irving，在大声说些什么。  
Irving似乎往他这边看了一眼。移开视线，看着Green，脸上浮现出一丝极度讥讽的笑。  
他指了一下Curry。  
Green挥着拳朝前走了一步。  
Klay和Love迅速站在中间，防止双方的球员打起来。  
LeBron的头脑里充满了噪音，有太多想法，太多可能性从头大脑里掠过，他无法停止思绪的混乱，他猜自己的表情一定很茫然，他看着记分牌和时钟，有种克制不住的痛苦从心底翻涌，他下意识的看着裁判。  
等待命运的裁决。  
Green和Irving都被驱逐出场。  
LeBron闭了闭眼睛。睁开眼睛时，他看到Irving走到他面前。  
向他伸出手。  
队友们都走了过来，一片寂静。  
LeBron抓住Irving的手，站起身。  
“对不起。”  
Irving低声说道，然后放开他的手，头也不回的走向场外。  
骑士还是赢了。带着1：1回到克利夫兰。糟糕的消息是Irving被禁赛一场。  
Green则逃脱了惩罚。  
骑士队下飞机时得到了这些消息。大家的脸色都不太好看。  
Irving被低气压所笼罩，事实上自从被罚出场以后，还没人敢跟他说话。LeBron没有发表评论。这个事件着实有些尴尬，他不想公开承认自己的身份，但也不愿撒谎，不过他没有责备Irving，Irving好像已经放弃了跟他交流的努力，一路上都独自一人戴着耳机坐在最后一排，即使他去洗手间路过的时候，Irving也不像以前那样会下意识的看他，带着欲言又止的神情。  
现在Irving只有死鱼眼和扑克脸。

 

LeBron回家以后一直在考虑。  
他还从来没有这么集中精力的想过Irving，开始是纯粹理性的思考Irving不在场时的战术安排和各种临场情况，然后慢慢回想起最后三分钟的事，他仔细去回想Irving的表情，动作，去回忆他们上一次说话是什么时候，那次之后他们又发生了多少互相无视彼此的故事。  
LeBron想的头痛。  
但是他不能放任情况再败坏下去，是时候结束他们的冷战了。  
他拿起车钥匙，走出家门。  
可笑的是LeBron也有这么犹豫不决的时候，在开车去Irving家的路上，他打了无数次退堂鼓，他甚至把车停在路边，准备用电话解决这件事。但是无法按下按键。  
看着那串号码，LeBron的心跳快如打鼓，终于，他把手机扔到一边。  
半个小时后，他把车停在楼下，硬着头皮按下门铃。  
很快门开了，Irving出现在门口，对他深夜来访似乎并不惊讶。他指指门后，示意LeBron进去。  
Irving并不特别热情，但也不冷漠，他显得无所谓。  
LeBron觉得头更痛了，他走进屋，Irving跟在他身后，这也让LeBron有些不舒服，他嗅到很多aplah的气息，LeBron是个很谨慎的人，自从Camelo以后，这还是他第一次与一个Alpha在他的巢穴里单独相处。他越走越僵直，终于看到客厅时，Irving把手放到他背上。  
LeBron几乎是惊慌失措的转过头。  
Irving一脸“果然如此”的坏笑，他放开手，背到身后。  
“请坐。”  
LeBron有些怀疑的打量着Irving的客厅。  
“放心吧，我不会吃了你的。”  
LeBron瞪了Irving一眼。  
“看看，我是完全无害的。”  
Irving率先走进去，窝进沙发，拿起一个苹果吃起来。  
他又拿起一个扔给LeBron。LeBron接住，摇摇头，走到另一侧的沙发坐下。  
抬头一看，电视上在放录像。  
总决赛。  
“我已经看了好多遍，痛苦让人沉醉。”Irving站起身，倒了一杯酒递给LeBron。  
他碰了一下LeBron的杯子。“祝愿胜利。”然后自己一饮而尽。  
“我不知道你喜欢自虐。”LeBron抿了一口酒。  
“享受痛苦，这是人生的重要一课。你教我的。”  
LeBron不解的看了Irving一眼。  
Irving又给自己倒了一杯酒。  
“在你身边，我倍受折磨。”  
“我没有……”  
“对，你什么也没做。但你TM只要存在着，就让我倍受折磨。”  
“ky，你要学会控制自己。”  
“你是来教训我的吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那为什么突然愿意跟我说话了？因为我快要坏了你的大业吗？”  
“你一定要说的这么难听吗？”  
Irving没有回答，他放下酒杯，从烟盒里抽出一支烟点上。  
电视上的时钟在静静走着，走到最后三分钟，重复了一遍那天发生的事。他们一起沉默的看着。  
Irving呼出一口白烟。  
“你让我犯傻……”笑意从他脸上褪去，冷意罩上了他的眸子。“Green那混蛋，他故意的，可我克制不住。”  
Irving靠到沙发上，闭上眼睛，烟雾在他脸上缭绕，让他眉宇间的隐痛变得模糊。  
LeBron叹了一口气。  
Irving半睁开眼睛，从烟雾后深深的凝视着他。  
“要让你一个人面对敌人，这令我心碎。”  
LeBron不禁哑然失笑。  
Irving有点不高兴的皱起眉。“有什么好笑的，你在嘲笑我吗？”  
LeBron沉吟了一会儿，他还是决定稍许解释一番。  
“在我的生涯中，Ky，我已经在这个联盟呆了14年之久，大部分时候，我都是一个人。”  
“那是因为以前你没有我。”  
LeBron微笑着摇头。  
Irving关掉电视，坐起身。新闻上开始讲述Green事件的始末，包括那些关于联盟第一人隐瞒Omega身份，故意误导公众的争论。画面上LeBron正在推开拨开记者的重重包围往外走。  
“Bron，你从来没有害怕过吗？”Irving瞄了主角一眼，轻声说。  
LeBron挑了一下眉。  
“你怎么会有这种想法？”  
Irving站起身，走到LeBron身边，坐在扶手上，LeBron不着痕迹的往外靠了一点。  
“你为什么躲着我？我超出了你的计划吗？你不喜欢自己的身份，也许也不喜欢我的？”  
“我只是不喜欢受到那种东西的控制。人应该以自己的意志来决定命运。”  
Irving把烟掐掉，重新拿起酒。  
“你的人生一直这么理性吗？”他问道。  
LeBron点头。  
Irving倾过身子，拉过LeBron的衬衫领口，将红酒倒进去。  
LeBron马上跳了起来，一脸愠怒。  
Irving哈哈大笑。  
“看吧，人生充满了惊喜。”  
LeBron显得怒不可遏。  
“脱掉它。”Irving说道。“你现在太过性感了。”  
LeBron低下头，晶莹的红色液体顺着他的锁骨往下流淌，已经浸湿了前襟，贴在胸口，让他的肌肤若隐若现。  
Irving吹了一声口哨。  
“要我帮你脱吗？”  
LeBron气呼呼的解开扣子，将衬衫扔到一边。  
“实在太不像话了，我要好好教训教训你，臭小子。”  
Irving把酒杯放下，深深吸了一口气。  
“你隐藏的很好，但我能闻到。你呢？在我这里感觉如何？”  
LeBron避开Irving的视线。“没什么感觉。”  
“说谎。我能察觉你呼吸的频率，我能感到你脉搏的变化，”Irving扮过LeBron的肩膀。“我让你沉醉，但你还在抵抗。为什么要抗拒？”  
“别想太多。”LeBron环顾四周。“我要走了。”  
“不要逃避。我们本应有世界上最美妙的化学反应。”  
“化学反应来源于精神的默契。”  
“我们没有精神默契吗？”  
LeBron不置可否的一笑。  
Irving俯下身，凑到LeBron耳边，低声说。  
“打开你的身体，我会进入你的灵魂深处，我们将合二为一。只有我才能彻底满足你的空虚，我能让你置身天堂，”  
强烈的Alpha气息充斥了整个空间，比打翻十盎司的玫瑰精油更浓郁，比夏至的银河更眩目，从每一寸空气侵入，从每一次呼吸渗透，是包裹，也是束缚，似乎可以预感到蕴藏在这气息之后可如洪水般横冲直撞的征服欲，令人战栗，又仿佛诉说着世间无尽温柔的爱念，让人宁静沉湎。它是明快的，也是神秘的，它是霸道的，也是温柔的。  
这是刻骨的诱惑，无人能够幸免。  
LeBron有些无力地靠到椅背上，他还没有打算缴械，但他的意志正在动摇。  
Irving静静凝视着他的神情，他把手指放到LeBron后背的纹身上，轻柔的抚摸着。  
“对不起，这是最后一次让你独自战斗。”  
LeBron有些失神地抬起视线，看向那个年轻的Alpha。  
他看起来还是有些许的孩子气，但却又显得庄严肃穆，Irving靠近他，在他额头印下近乎虔诚的一吻。  
“你是无敌的，但我会守护你的背后。”  
时间仿佛凝固了。  
他们肌肤相触的瞬间，LeBron感到一阵无法言喻的喜乐。某个角落，某个连他自己也不清楚所在的空洞，突然变得充实起来，仿佛弥补了失乐园时灵魂留下的那份残缺，那个黑暗寂寞的角落变得生机盎然，花团锦簇。  
每个毛孔都在叫嚣着更多。  
LeBron集中仅剩的理智，一把推开Irving，抓起地上的衬衫，仓皇而逃。  
走出Irving家时，他有种劫后余生的庆幸。  
LeBron轻飘飘的走向自己的车，寂静的夜幕里他听到有人刷一声拉开窗户。  
他甚至没敢回头，只能加快脚步，拼命的逃离那道蚀骨的目光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第九章由于作者攒RP的缘故，空缺一年。


	7. 终章 太阳以东 月亮以西 （上）

LeBron在等待，尽管他不知道自己在等待什么。

在那之后，Kyrie很长时间没有和他联系。LeBron听说他回了杜克，去做恢复性的训练，但这事是真是假，LeBron完全是依靠媒体的消息来证实的。

Kyrie没有片言只语传来，没有短信，没有电话，没有任何社交网络上的半个符号，他甚至居然想出办法来避开了所有的采访，没提LeBron James半个字。

一开始，LeBron甚至松了口气。他觉得自己冷静下来了，并且开始揣测Kyrie是不是也冷静下来了。

把脑袋清空是一件好事。选择性不去想起某些事是一件好事。LeBron做到了，Kyrie Irving也理应能做到。

Kyrie偶尔还是会更新一下ins或者snapchat，显示自己在游泳（穿着赞助商的可笑泳裤），在勤奋锻炼，在参加某次商业活动，和孩子们待在一起，和家人在一起。他脸上还带着笑，球迷们依然认为他是开心的。只是在LeBron的世界里，他好像蒸发掉了一样；他也把LeBron从自己的世界里蒸发掉了。

半个月后LeBron做了一个梦，梦见自己给Kyrie打了电话，他们都在说一些莫名其妙而让人心安的废话，半句也没涉及到两人之间的事，然而不知为什么，这让LeBron深感焦虑和失望。电话快结束的时候，Kyrie突然沉默了。他再开口时，声音听起来特别低沉而痛苦，那完全不再像是他，一个二十几岁的孩子，而像一个备受折磨和承担压力的成年人，一个LeBron James无比熟悉的人。

他问：“为什么？”

梦醒来后，LeBron不自觉地抓起手机查看是否有来自Kyrie的未接来电，发现屏幕的一片空白时，他从身体底部感到一阵由衷的愤怒。

那愤怒并不是针对Kyrie的。

 

与此同时，Kyrie确实过了一阵子很悠闲的日子。他回了一趟澳大利亚，回了杜克，见了老K，在他手下训练了一阵子。他认真而按部就班地做所有的练习，就像是当初总决赛上膝盖受伤后他做的那些恢复性训练一样。闲暇时他看了不少录像，也看了很多很多的书，多到父亲开始问他是不是总算决定要兑现从大学毕业的承诺。

这段时间里他每天都游泳。他爱上了泡在泳池里的感觉，有时他游得很平静，有时则游得怒气冲天，咬牙切齿。他经常从晚上九点游到凌晨一点，直到身体感觉开始麻木，水夺走了他血肉里的温度。偶尔深夜警察执勤的直升机会在这时从他的屋顶越过，强光照着他的脸，就好象他们终于发现他是那个自世界中心逃亡、藏匿了很久的罪犯一样。说来也怪，那种时刻他反而能心平气和，他发觉自己终于可以去想一些从前不会想也不敢想的事情了。

过了一阵子，Kyrie终于回了克利夫兰，但是他没有和任何人联系过，包括自己的经纪人和队友。他买了一份外卖，开着车跑到了克利夫兰郊外，花了一段时间找到了Wade上次把他从车上扔下来的地点。他就把车子停在那儿，一边吃东西，一边慢慢想事情。他看着窗外，克利夫兰苍白的阳光照射在公路上，铁锈带的空气在夏天是如此干枯难闻，整个充满了衰败无望的味道。他似乎可以看到几个月前的自己站在路边，站在大雨之中，浑身湿透，暴跳如雷，凄惶、愤怒、孤独、无助，憎恨着LeBron，又渴望着他。完全是个小孩子。

看着看着，Kyrie笑了起来。

 

到了八月底，LeBron终于真正地冷静了下来。他说服自己，也许他低估了Kyrie心理脆弱的程度，这个孩子终于意识到了自己的错误（错误？是吗？）然后他吓坏了，跑远了。但他会回来的。

他回来时，一切都会尘埃落定，无论是以好的形式还是坏的形式。

LeBron把这个想法埋到心底去，然后开始着手准备赛前召集队友举办训练营的事情。他告诉自己他已经在无谓的等待上浪费了太长时间，现在他必须把落下的事都在训练营开营前全部敲定。他在短期内安排了很多的生意活动和公关事务，为了方便最后不得不把训练营设在了纽约。他谈了十几次商业合作，出席了自己慈善基金会的活动，参加了若干个电视节目和访谈。他坚持认定自己已经给了Kyrie足够的空间和时间，因为不想和Kyrie联系，他让Rich Paul去找了Tristan，让Tristan去通知Kyrie具体的时间和训练的内容。Tristan一声不吭地接受了这个可疑的任务，没问半句多余的话。

Kyrie应该会和我联系。LeBron平静地想，而且他会向我道歉。

（然而，为了什么道歉？）

但Kyrie依然没有露面。

训练营开营前一天，骑士的球员陆陆续续都已经到位了，大家互相发着短信，策划着晚上先出去聚个餐。吵闹了半天，终于有人问了一句，“Drew呢？”

短信沉寂了。大部分NBA球员比人们想象得要聪明得多，他们能看出人们之间什么时候是真的出了问题，并且也知道什么时候该把问题留给当事人去处理，或者说直白一些，知道何时应该各人自扫门前雪。此时此刻，LeBron清楚地知道所有人都在等他的下一句话。

LeBron把手机放在自己面前，看了通讯录上的Kyrie Irving的名字很长时间。他知道如果此时此刻自己不打电话，到了明天Kyrie出现的时候，意味着一切都已经一笔勾销，不复存在。

那么，究竟是从什么时候开始，LeBron James得要坐等别人来告诉他决定为何了？他想要做什么，难道打算哀求Kyrie忘掉所有，把他们之间发生过的那一切都当成一个错误吗？

LeBron咬着牙拿起了电话，但是手停留在Kyrie的号码上时，他突然又没有了力气。过去一段时间被深埋在脑海底部的记忆猛然冲了上来，不，或许那记忆并非是来自脑海底部。

他想起了被某种气息笼罩和包围的感觉。

LeBron的手指还放在手机上，停了一会儿之后，他向后面慢慢地划了很长一段距离，点开了另外一个号码，拨通了电话。

“你在什么地方？”他开口说。

“我想要见你。可以吗？

“就在今天晚上。

“是的，你知道我住哪儿。八点后来找我吧。

“我等着你。”

然后他发了条短信，向队友们宣布，今晚他有个私人的约会，无法参加聚餐了。

这条短信发出去之后，LeBron看了一眼窗外，白天还很漫长。

他发了一阵子的呆。

他门铃响起的时候，他竟然吓了一大跳，就像做错了什么事被人当面揪出一样。

出乎他的意料，门外站着的人是的Tristan。

Tristan一手拿着手机，脸上带着说不出的微妙神色。“Double T？”LeBron问。

Tristan张了张嘴，似乎他也无法确定自己说出的话会不会招致灾难。“Ky和我联系了。”他慢慢地说，“他说他有话想和你说。”

怒意猛然冲上LeBron的大脑。“他有病？他有话对我说干嘛不直接找我，要找你来传话？”他说着，拿起手机拨通了Kyrie的号码，但是那边只传来一串忙音。

LeBron抬眼看着Tristan。“他手机被他落在哪个婊子家了吗？”他说，“艹他妈的他人呢？”

Tristan盯着LeBron，这下他真是一脸房子已经着火但是自己还要继续往里面搬运炸药的表情。“他让你自己去找他。”

“……什么？”

“他说你知道在哪里找到他。”

怒意在LeBron脑海里轰然爆炸。

因为他竟然真的知道该在哪里找到Kyrie。

一转念就知道了。

他一声不吭，转过身去拿沙发上的外套，桌上的墨镜和车钥匙。他的动作一定杀气腾腾，昂贵的木地板在他大踏步的时候咯吱作响，他脸上带着的冷笑也一定很可怕，Tristan看着他做这一切，一声没吭。

但就在LeBron想经过Tristan身边离开的时候，Tristan一把拉住了他。LeBron回头看着Tristan。“你他妈的要干什么？”他说。

Tristan并没有畏缩。他被LeBron罩习惯了，对LeBron一直有依恋强势兄长的年轻人会有的那种畏惧，不过他也从来没有因此在LeBron面前退缩过。

“别伤害Kyrie。”他说。他说得很庄严，甚至很悲壮。

LeBron看着他，Tristan也看着他，一点儿也没回避LeBron视线。这个年轻人的眼神有点忧伤，有一瞬间LeBron甚至开始怀疑Tristan是不是终于知道了些什么。但他随即明白过来，以Tristan的细心，他其实早就知道了些什么了，他只是很珍惜很珍惜和LeBron以及和Kyrie的友谊，珍惜到这两个人该为此感到惭愧的地步。

Tristan轻轻放开了LeBron，LeBron擦过Tristan身侧，大步朝外面走去。

 

Kyrie独自坐在黑暗中，嘴里轻轻哼着一首歌，手里倒腾来回地玩两个篮球。觉得无聊的时候，他开始在地板上拍球。他很自信，自己用不了等太久的。

果然，拍到一千多下的时候，他听见了脚步声。即便走道上铺着地毯，那脚步声也是如此鲜明。

Kyrie笑了，他把篮球放到一边，正襟危坐地作好。

门砰地被打开了。灯光照射进来，LeBron站在纽约训练中心杂物室的门口，一脸怒意地瞪着Kyrie。

“你到底想做什么？”他说。他的声音在空荡荡的走廊上回荡着。

Kyrie咧嘴微笑。“你果然知道我在这里。”他说。

就像一年多前一样，他藏身在同样的地方，LeBron同样轻而易举地找到了他，基于同样的原因，河流总是会奔向海洋。

他多少有点怀念那时候的LeBron和他自己。

LeBron大步朝Kyrie走去，他怒火正盛，想把这个臭小子拖出去结结实实打一顿，可是Kyrie却大叫起来：“唉唉唉，小心，你会踩坏东西的，这个你可赔不了。”

LeBron低下头。地板上摆着一个透明的圆形奖杯。

“这TMD是什么——”LeBron情不自禁弯腰拿起了那个奖杯，但随即他就后悔了。那奖杯看起来无比眼熟。

因为他也有两个一模一样的。

“看来你还记得这个。”Kyrie说，轻巧地从坐着的杂物箱子上跳下来。“我的第一尊全明星赛MVP。2014年的全明星赛上。颁奖时你教我怎么举起来，让我在全国观众的面前丢尽了脸。你还记得吗？”

LeBron瞪着Kyrie。Kyrie举起了手，“别这样，”他轻声说，“我今天是来说实话的。我后来一直一直在回想那天的事。你冲我吼‘举起来’的样子，我一直没有忘记。我想告诉你，Bron，那时候我不喜欢你这样做。我讨厌你这样做。你甚至可以说我恨你，这一点是克利夫兰和它的球迷教会我的。他们表面上声称自己恨你，但其实他们做不到。他们自觉地，不自觉地，把Kyrie Irving做的每一件事情都和LeBron James比较。是啊，他们每一次比较时都用克利夫兰所能产生的全部恶毒去咒骂你，颂扬我，比方说比起LeBron的傲慢，Kyrie是多么谦虚，比起LeBron的粗鄙，Kyrie是多么文雅，比起LeBron的自大虚伪，Kyrie是多么坦诚可爱。但对于我来说，‘比起LeBron’这句话简直TMD成了我荣耀的唯一前缀。我是有自尊的，所以我那时恨你，Bron，我成了当时克利夫兰可能唯一一个在真心恨你的人。就这样了，你TMD居然还来教我要怎么举起我的奖杯，你总是那么霸道，总要强行让我的生活沾染你的颜色。我希望过你不存在，在现实里不存在，在我脑子里也不存在。我觉得这可能是人类仇恨的最高形式了。”

他说着，笑了起来，“当然了，后来事情又发生了很多变化，可是你知道最可笑的是什么吗？我们两个绕了这么一大圈，但是到了如今，我居然又回到了原地，我现在又希望你不存在了，希望你不存在在现实里，也不存在在我脑子里。你一定知道这是为什么，Bron。”

LeBron竟然说不出话，有一种奇特的预感，那种最糟、最可怕的预感，正在他心中烟雾一样升腾起来成型。

Kyrie朝他走来，本能在警告LeBron，他应该立即转身就走，把Kyrie那些自私又幼稚的欲望，连同那个全明星MVP奖杯，还有他带给自己的种种痛苦和麻烦一起锁在这个窄小的杂物间里，然后若无其事地回去，回到LeBron James正常的人生轨道上去。

但是他动不了。

Kyrie散发的Alpha气息是那么强烈，强烈到LeBron几乎开始憎恨自己，因为当Kyrie伸出手触摸他的时候，他连举起手反抗一下都办不到。

Kyrie用双手捧着LeBron的头颅，就像是一年前总决赛他捧着他的头颅一样，他的脸上带着一个痛苦的微笑。

“我真的试着去体谅过你的，Bron，”他说，“只是我做不到。你就像是要我在渴死时不喝水，要我快憋死的时候不呼吸。可是这怎么可能？你是Omega，我是Alpha，我想要你，这是我的本能。我TMD不是圣徒，我不可能战胜我的本能，就算你那样对待我，我还是只能想要你。”

“我不能，Ky……”LeBron说，可是他已经在害怕了，这是一种让他陌生的绝望感，他更无法置信让他害怕的竟然不是他自己的欲望，或者Kyrie Irving的欲望，

而是Kyrie Irving本人。

“有件事我一直没告诉你，但我现在可以说了。就像我前面说过的那样，今天我是来说实话的。我曾经和Wade聊过，作为一个蠢材。他告诉了我一件事。他告诉我你之所以不接受我，是因为你已经被人标记过了。”

LeBron的身体猛然一僵，他瞪着Kyrie。后者依然只是看着他，手温柔而坚定地下滑，放在了LeBron的胸口，压着他的心跳。

“当然，一开始我完全不相信，我以为Wade恨我，所以说谎骗我，他甚至不愿告诉我你到底是被谁标记了。你怎么可能被人标记过？你的气息和那些被标记过的Omega完全不一样啊。可是后来我脑子清醒了一些，我做了一些调查，我碰巧遇到了约翰·霍普金斯的一个医生，他曾为Wade做过治疗，他记得Wade问过他一些很有趣的事情，关于某种Omega的问题。这个世界上存在有一种Omega，能被复数标记，他们甚至可以控制自己身体不散发信息素，除非情感失控。这样的Omega会出于本能而把自己的气息伪装成未经标记的Omega，以便他们匹配不同的Alpha。这样的Omega人数稀少，或许是百万分之一的比例，他们在心理和形态上都是罕见的变异，真正的畸形者。我不知道为什么Wade明明知道了这一点，却不告诉你，但是Bron，你是一个怪胎，Bron，你真的是一个怪胎啊。”

LeBron朝后退了一步。他竟然听见自己在笑。

“你说谎。”

“我没有。”Kyrie镇定地看着LeBron。“你应该比我更清楚这是不是真的。你肯定怀疑过自己是不是有什么问题，但你从来没有去核实过这样的可能性，因为你讨厌作为omega被自己的本能支配，你害怕这一点被证实。可是我不能责怪你。你拒绝我，不接受我，哪怕我们已经……那是因为你不知道自己可以被复数标记，你始终觉得你只能被最初标记你那个人满足，任何其他形式的和其他Alpha的愉悦，你都抗拒，因为一个真正的omega是不该这样的，因为你被那个人标记了，所以你觉得不该享受与其他Alpha的交××欢，不该被他们诱惑，不该为了其他人动摇。为什么，Bron，你不愿被Omega的本能支配，可到了最后，你却还是放任自己像一个普通的Omega那样思考？”

LeBron的脚踩上了杂物，他差点一个踉跄。他本该勃然大怒，这是对他的蔑视，对他的挑战，Kyrie没资格这样做，也没有资格这样说他。他懂什么？他只是一个黄毛小子，受下半身支配的Alpha，还没见过炼狱，就开始对他的人生指指点点。

可是LeBron此时胸口里乘着世界上所有情绪，唯独却没有愤怒。

大概是因为Kyrie说话的语气太温柔了，只有无比的痛苦可以让人变得这么温柔。这已经不再是LeBron熟知的那个莽撞、无知而心底毫无黑暗的Kyrie Irving，那个Kyrie Irving，LeBron清楚地知道，已经被LeBron自己亲手摧毁了。

“所以你今天把我叫到这里来，是为了谴责我？”LeBron说。他听到自己的声音在这封闭的空间里回荡，从来没有像现在这样没有力气。

Kyrie摇了摇头。“我已经说过了，我不责怪你。可是你毕竟那样地对待我了，我很难受，我必须要找一个人去迁怒，要不然我再也受不了了。所以我找你来，就是为了要告诉你，我要去找第一个标记你的人。我要和那个人谈一谈，你可以觉得我是去找他算账，我要去谴责他，这TMD全部都是他的错——这当然不合理，可是我说了，我是在迁怒，因此我完全可以不讲道理。”

“你疯了，”LeBron不自觉地说，但Kyrie看着他，眼里依然带着那种让他生不起气的温柔的坚定。

“你不打算告诉我那个人是谁，对吗？”他说。

“那不关你的事，Kyrie Irving——”

铃声恰好就在这个时候响起，LeBron呆了片刻才意识到那是他的手机在叫。他机械地拿出手机来接通。

“是我。”他说。然后他的表情僵住了。结束通话时，他抬起头看着Kyrie。

“你TMD都干了什么，”他轻声说。

“太晚了。”Kyrie说，“Bron，太晚了。我已经知道那个人是谁了。你走进来的时候，我刚刚和他发了信息，约他见面。所以他现在打电话来告诉你他会晚些来见你，对吗？我猜对了人，对吗？”

“你到底想要做什么？”LeBron问。

那真的只是一个问句，茫然而苍白。

“我要问问他当初为什么要这样对待你。如果他是个混蛋，我多半会揍他，我希望他是个混蛋。不管怎样，都是他的缘故让你这么难受，也让我这么不好过。我不是要去和他抢你的，我不能这么做。你是属于你自己的，可他让这一切都变了。你是世界之王，你本该为所欲为，可他却困住了你，他让你感到孤独，让你感到困惑。这世界上没有人能像这样对你，所以如果他不知道他让你遭受了什么，今天我就会去一五一十告诉他。”

那一瞬间，LeBron看着Kyrie的眼睛，现在他真的开始感到了恐惧。Kyrie也许还没意识到，但是LeBron已经明白了。Kyrie或许还觉得他自己在为着单纯的欲望而行动，为了本能而挣扎，但是欲望和本能是不能叫人这么痛苦的。

LeBron之所以感到恐惧，是因为他发现自己竟然已经在为Kyrie的痛苦感同身受。

“不，”他低声说，“Ky，你不明白。事情并不是你想的那样。”

Kyrie扬起脸来，露出孩子一样的微笑来。

“是啊，你对我说过这话很多很多次了。因为我太年轻，因为我什么都不懂，事情永远不是我想的那样。”他说。“可是除了把它搞明白，我已经没有出路了。”

藏在他眼睛里那叫人痛苦的那种东西，这世上没人敢给予他人，除非他尚年轻，或者十分愚蠢，或者极为勇敢。

而Kyrie Irving三者兼而有之。

年轻、愚蠢、勇敢的Kyrie Irving就站在这里，他眼里带着背水一战粉身碎骨的光芒，他已经下定了决心，要去打一场会让他输掉所有的战斗。LeBron清楚地知道，他对此完全无能为力。

当一个人开始下定决心爱你的时候，他已经逃脱了你的支配。

Kyrie张开了双臂。“那么，我要走了，”他说，“祝福一下我吧。”

LeBron站着没有动，但Kyrie似乎并没有在意，他主动抱住了LeBron，就像从前比赛结束时他们会做的那样，Kyrie那么自然地把头拱进LeBron怀里。比起一个兄弟式的拥抱，那更像是在撒娇。依恋、信赖、怀疑、不满、欣喜、兴奋、不安，一个年轻人对比他年长的国王所有的一切情感，所有曾经的一切情感。

LeBron很明白，无论结果如何，这是他们最后一次这样拥抱了。

 

紧紧环绕他的Alpha气息不知是何时消失的。Kyrie已经走了很久了。

LeBron依然还站在杂物间的门口。

因为Kyrie知道了那个秘密，所以才让他来这里找他的吗？

也许吧。

是的，很多很多年前，LeBronJames自己曾经也在这个房间躲藏过。

盼着人们找不到自己，盼着某个人找到自己。

这里藏过他的恐惧，他的欢喜，他的欲望，他的不安，妨碍他成为现在这个LeBron James的所有东西。所以后来他把这里遗弃了，就像那个人也忘记了这里一样。直到很多很多年后的有一天，他在这房间里找到一个懊恼而困惑的Kyrie Irving。

可是那时候到底是谁找到了谁。

LeBron一旋脚跟，走出了房门。他走出了训练中心，开车回去。

他要回去等着。

虽然他并不知道自己要等谁。

 

——————————

 

Kyrie还没走近酒店就知道，他要找的那个人已经在大堂里了。

Alpha的气息扑面而来，那个人从来不会刻意释放自己的气息，但也从来没有收敛过。在2016年的那个夏天，在过去赛季的东部季后赛里，Kyrie曾经无比熟悉这个气息。那时候他对这个人惊奇又莫名敬佩，他接近他，因为他非常喜欢他。回想起来，那就好象一条未成年的小柴犬围着一头狼快乐地摇尾巴，似乎还盼望着双方交换两声吠叫。

Kyrie从车子里钻出来，把钥匙丢给酒店门口的门童，拾级而上，推开了门。

大堂里此刻一个人也没有。所以已经坐在沙发上等待的那个人很快察觉到了Kyrie的到来而抬起了头。他正在抽雪茄，面前放着一瓶上好的红酒。在袅袅升起的烟雾中，Kyrie看到了那张微笑着的脸。

永远那么自然，像河流一样善恶难辨的笑容。

Kyrie忘记了自己到底是何时、通过何种方式知道了这个秘密的。

知晓LeBron真的曾被人标记过时，他发了狂地想把那个人给找出来，但答案是如此昭然若揭，简直就像摆在他面前一样。

在那些和LeBron的关系起起伏伏的日子里，Kyrie学会了分辨LeBron在更衣室里到底是在和他的哪个好朋友打电话：如果是和Paul，一定会长篇大论，把事情的每个细节都掰扯得一清二楚，也只有Paul有这个耐心陪他；如果是和Wade，一定会有很多很多的笑声，玩笑话，LeBron听起来会特别友好，特别温和，就好象是说给更衣室里所有其他人听的。

但有一个人，LeBron和他交谈时每个句子都很短，似乎他们只用词汇交流，而每个词汇后面都藏着只有他们才知晓的巨大秘密。

是啊，秘密。

LeBron在联盟里和谁的关系最紧密，人人皆知。而那些人中，只有一个人是Alpha，只有一个人，从LeBron还只是个高中生时，就已经和他关系紧密。

CarmeloAnthony。

他坐在沙发上，朝Kyrie打招呼，笑得全无防备，他对任何人似乎都是这样没有防备，或许是因为他没把任何人真正放在眼里。

他挥手招呼Kyrie到他对面坐下。“听说你包下了整个酒店大堂，”他饶有兴致地说，“哇噢，你可真够疯狂的。不过这挺带劲。我一直很想尝试一下坐在这种地方抽根雪茄是什么滋味，所以就带了来。感觉真不错。你要来一根吗？”

他把雪茄盒子推给Kyrie。Kyrie摇了摇头，他无比讨厌雪茄的那臭哄哄的味道。“我记得你喜欢酒店大堂。”他静静地说，在Anthony对面坐下。

“哈哈，你还记得这个。”Anthony丝毫没显得尴尬，又把雪茄盒子放了回去。“说吧。你到底想和我聊什么？搞出这么大的阵仗来，你别是想要转会来尼克斯吧。我们可没空间啦。”他说着，又笑起来，好像这话真能逗乐一样。

Kyrie盯着他。

“能不能告诉我，你为什么喜欢酒店大堂？”他说。

Anthony呆了一呆。“这就是想问我的问题？”他说，“你可真是个怪人。”

“我想和你谈谈Bron的事情。”Kyrie一字一句地说。

Anthony依然看着他。

“和我？谈Bron？”他重复说，竟然依然满脸好奇，“这是为啥啊？”

血液涌上了Kyrie的大脑。

“你是第一个标记Bron的人，对不对？”Kyrie说。他的指甲陷进了肉里。

Anthony的表情稍微停滞了片刻。

或许那只是Kyrie的错觉，只是烟雾扭曲了Anthony的脸。

他静静地看着Kyrie。

“是啊。”他说，“那又怎么样呢？”


	8. 终章 太阳以东 月亮以西 （下）

终章 太阳以东 月亮以西 （下）

Anthony熟练地按灭了雪茄。

他给人的印象竟然是那么贵气。那种矜贵派头简直全无来由。Kyrie看过很多Anthony早年的录像，youtube上像素低下的视频，他试图去了解他，却无论如何不明白当初那个满头小辫子一身街头混混做派的Anthony是如何变成今天这个坐在沙发上的人的。或许是因为Anthony是一个彻头彻脑的Alpha。一个天生就会暴取豪夺的Alpha。

“你怎么会知道的？Bron告诉你的？”Anthony问。

友善的空气消散了，狼露出了牙齿，或者至少Kyrie自己是这么认为的。

他朝Anthony露出微笑。“那么看来我没有猜错。”

Anthony皱眉看着Kyrie。

“猜？”他说。

“Bron永远不会和我说这种事。”

Anthony朝四周看了看，又转头看着Kyrie，一脸的不可思议。

“不要告诉我你花了大把钞票把这里包下来，就是为了和我讨论这个。”他说，“你怎么听起来像个恶心的变态，你干嘛要关心这种事？”

Kyrie深吸了一口气。

“因为我想要得到LeBron。”他盯着Anthony说。

Anthony靠回椅背上，瞪大眼睛看着Kyrie。“得到他？”他不胜惊奇地问，“这是什么意思？”

“就像Alpha会对Omega做的那样。”Kyrie加重了语调，“你不是最清楚吗？”

“等一下，我是真糊涂了。你的意思是你想标记他？可他已经被我标记过了，你不是明知这一点吗？要怎么得到他？”

Kyrie嘴角牵出一个冰冷的笑容来，他自己都觉得那个笑划伤了他的脸。

“你好像不是在装。”他说，“LeBron是个可以被复数标记的Omega。他可以被你标记，同样可以被其他人标记，包括我在内。他甚至从来没告诉过你这个，对吧？”

这真TMD卑鄙。在爱时谁TMD不卑鄙。

Anthony眼睛闪动了一下。

然而出乎Kyrie的意料，那丝惊奇只是在Anthony脸上稍纵即逝，随后他就露出恍然大悟的表情来。

“真的？”他说，“我明白了。难怪去年你要那样问我。原来你说的是Bron。我还以为你说的是别的哪个Omega。我怎么没想到这个。”

他叹了口气，有点懊恼地戳了戳脑袋。

“好吧。Bron一直很特别，他是那样特别的Omega，这也没什么奇怪的。”

这是完全超乎Kyrie预计的回答。他吓了一跳，他本以为Anthony会因为这件事而被激怒，或者至少也会过于震惊而无法招架自己的进攻。

“你TMD可是第一个标记他的人啊？”他试探性地又问了一句。

“所以他什么都得告诉我？” Anthony惊讶地看着Kyrie，“Bron确实从来没和我说过这个，他肯定有他的理由吧，但这没什么大不了的，我们一直很好。如果他不想说，那他就不说好了，那不是很正常吗？但这又关你什么事？”

还没等Kyrie回答，Anthony自己就接了下去。“噢对，你刚才已经说了原因。你在追他，你想要他。说直白点，你也想要标记他，对吗？”他想了想。“他拒绝你了？他不想和你上**床，还是不想被你标记？我艹，然后你就觉得这都是我的错，来找我的麻烦？”

Kyrie瞪着Anthony，他本来以为Anthony会暴跳如雷，那样他会有更好的理由去攻击他。

可Anthony却依然显得一脸事不关己的困惑，就像昨夜在netflix上看的剧集情节发展令他烦恼。

“你难道就不在乎？”他难以置信地问。

“在乎什么？老天，我真是疯了才会浪费时间和你说这个。” Anthony开始四处张望，“见鬼，这儿有人吗？你把管事的全都赶跑了。谁来帮我开一下这瓶红酒？本来是要带给Bron的，不过算了。和你说话搞得我TMD都渴了。”他提高了嗓门。“有人吗？？？”

没人回应他。Anthony骂了一句，站起来跑到大堂的吧台附近翻箱倒柜，Kyrie目瞪口呆地看着他。

这个人怎么能这样。

Anthony带着开瓶器和一个杯子回来了。他弄开了那瓶红酒，自己斟酒，晃荡着杯子。他斜瞥了Kyrie一眼。

“反正我猜你也不想喝。”他说。

他甚至仍然在笑。那迷人的，不谙世事的，全无感情的笑。

Kyrie胸口的愤怒像着火的泉水一样流进他喉咙口，可那甚至都不再是愤怒了。

如今他觉得伤心。

为了LeBron感到伤心。

他想起来：他曾在拉斯维加斯国家队集训时遇到过Carmelo Anthony半夜很晚回来，而当时LeBron也在拉斯维加斯。

他想起来：LeBron在夺冠游行后曾经和人打电话约着在什么地方见面，后来LeBron答应他会到拉斯维加斯来看在国家队集训的他，一起再狂欢一把，而那时候，Anthony也正在国家队集训。

他想起来：他撞上CarmeloAnthony半夜很晚回来的那天，就是他和LeBron在夜店狂欢的那一天，那天晚上，LeBron独自一人提前离开了，就在那天，他还曾经拦住LeBron，要求他看自己在国家队的比赛。

他想起来：在前往芝加哥的飞机上，他通过推特发现LeBron确实看了国家队的比赛的时候，他曾是多么开心。

是的，LeBron确实看比赛了。

但看的不是他。

而是和他在同一个队伍里的CarmeloAnthony。

老天，Kyrie甚至知道那时候LeBron脸上会是什么表情。

每一次，当他把LeBron逼得无路可退，LeBron总会偏转视线，越过Kyrie Irving，去看一个不存在的人。他看着那个没有形体的人，简直就像是在盼望那人会凭空出现，让自己摆脱眼前的困境，尽管就连LeBron自己都知道，那是绝对完全不可能的事。

LeBron James永远不该用那种眼神注视别人。

LeBron James用那种眼神注视的人现在就坐在Kyrie对面。

一脸的漫不经心。

“他为了你而拒绝我，尽管他明明能接受我，他想要接受我，可是他还是办不到。这都是为了你。”Kyrie轻声说，“你完全不在乎。可LeBron是在乎的。”

Anthony看着他，抬起酒杯来抿了一口，嘴角朝上勾了一下。

“你说得对。”他最后说，很平静。“Bron确实会想不开。他就是太斤斤计较了，有时候我也搞不懂他脑子里在想啥。”

“所以你是一个混蛋。”Kyrie情不自禁地说。

“啥？”

“你是一个混蛋。你只是为了自己的一时兴起标记了他，因为你的不负责任，他到现在还在吃苦头。这一切难道你都一无所知？”

Anthony偏了偏头。

“真的？他很难受？”他轻描淡写地说，“这是Bron这么对你说的？还是你自己这么以为的？”

Kyrie咬了咬牙。

“是他说的，”他大声说，“他这么对我说了！”

Anthony目不转睛看了Kyrie几秒钟，然后突然地，他大笑起来。声音在空荡荡的酒店大堂里回荡着。

“老天，”他边笑边说，“你连撒谎都不会。难怪Bron不乐意理会你。”

Kyrie勃然大怒，他想要站起来，可是Anthony速度更快，他猛然起身，双手按在了Kyrie肩膀上，Kyrie没法起来了。Anthony毕竟和LeBron差不多一个块头，比Kyrie高将近了一个头，比他重整整六十磅。

酒杯被打翻了，红酒流淌在白色的桌面上像血一样。

Anthony按着Kyrie的肩膀，盯着他。他脸上的笑意褪去了，甚至有丝厌倦的神色，那让他显得老了些，而Kyrie头一次意识到，Anthony和LeBron一样，岁数超过他一个世代。

“听着，Kyrie Irving。”年长的男人说，“我不知道Bron和你之间出了什么事，我不知道他怎么对付你，把你搞成了这样，但这是你和他之间的问题。你TMD不该来找我。你TMD根本不该让我知道这些。”

他放松了手，坐了回去，而Kyrie坐在原地，又惊又怒。

“我为什么不能来找你？”他说。

“你指望我能做什么？你要我对Bron负责任吗？”Anthony冷静地看了Kyrie一眼，“难道你指望我现在跑去和Bron说，不好意思，我不知道你是个可以被复数标记的Omega，为了你的幸福着想，咱们一拍两散算了？你TMD真是疯了。”

“散了？”Kyrie吼了起来，“你们从来都没有在一起过！”

“我操，你该录个音听听你自己是怎么说话的，”Anthony说，“你真TMD吓人。你以为Bron是什么？你以为我和Bron是什么？”

Kyrie瞪着他。

“我挺喜欢你的，所以让我告诉你两件事。”Anthony说，“第一，我标记Bron不是因为‘一时兴起’。第二，你还问我为什么喜欢酒店大堂，但你是知道答案的，对吧，侦探？因为我第一次和Bron认识就是在酒店大堂。”

他俯身朝前，看着Kyrie的眼睛。

“这些年我们确实没有在一起。可是我们也从来没分开过。”他轻声说。“这对你而言很难懂，对不对？”

 

整整一个下午，LeBron什么也没做。

桌子上的两个手机短信轮番响了无数次，大概是球队制服组，是哪位朋友，是某个合作商，是一位生意伙伴，他不知道，也没有去拿起来去看。

他只是坐在沙发上走神。

阳光从玻璃窗照射进来，光影偷偷变换了角度。隔壁很遥远很遥远的地方传来孩子们的笑声，大概是已经到了放学的时候。

空气，尘埃，光线，这些都环绕着他，尊崇着他，在这孤独的一刻，这尘世里他只是它们的国王。

LeBron是没什么自我反省能力的，然而此刻，他却想起了十多年前那个即将要进入联盟的自己。

人们的期待让他不知天高地厚。他将是世界之王，而他的疆域里注定将没有分离也全无惆怅，所有东西都该是他的，冠军，荣耀，金钱，欲望，爱，他只需要耐心等待就可以。

所以选秀前他让melo标记了自己。

这是一件非常莽撞、非常疯狂的事情，但他们却都觉得一切都顺理成章。他们同一届选秀，受的关注相差无几，人们乐于把他们凑到一起，他们在一起玩得很好，有特别特别多的共同话题，一个人还没开口，另一个人就知道对方想说什么。但更重要的是，在那个年纪，LeBron自认为他和melo就像Larry Bird和Magic Johnson一样，“是只有两个会员的俱乐部的成员。”只有Melo能和他相提并论，只有Melo能做他一生的竞争对手。

一个是Alpha，一个是Omega，标记不过是情感从球场上交流到球场下的必然结果，就像高中生学着做**爱一样。

一场有趣的性×实验，他们都想尝尝那是什么滋味。

他没把这个当作牺牲，Melo自然也不把这个当成奉献。

他们甚至都没有做出任何许诺，那在他们这样傲慢的年轻人看来都太愚蠢了、太空虚了，他们都认为Melo会被底特律选中，会在拉里布朗手下打球。那样他们会离得很近，比赛也近，吃饭也近，玩乐也近，肉体也近。每年他们可以见面很多很多次。如果他有需要，不过三百公里的距离，也许一个Alpha信息素都能比这散发得远些。这很方便，也很甜蜜。

等到他终于意识到世界并不全然跟随他的希望而运作，自己其实连个选秀的顺位都掌握不了，一切为时已晚。

Melo去了丹佛。

回头想起，LeBron也从来没觉得他和melo之间变得疏远了。

不，他们之间的距离从来没变化过。

只是时间已经过去十五年，而这个世界又总是如此复杂难解，他们这距离间逐渐逐渐塞满了太多的其他东西。他们都太自我，永远不能接受自己成为对方星系里的行星，那么这终将是无可奈何的事。

LeBron只是反复地想着他们初次认识的那个晚上，——就在S.M.S.V和橡树山打比赛的头一天晚上，他和Melo在Sheraton Bucks County酒店大堂里碰上了，后来就坐在外面楼梯上聊天，那是第一次他们真正认识彼此，两个傻里傻气的高中生，melo比他高一年级，他们一个十七岁，一个十七岁半。

那时候的melo天真又残酷，而他，他也好不了多少，那时候他唯一害怕的东西只是无聊，不是未来，也不是无常。

奇怪得很，LeBron那惊人的记忆力依然记得那一晚的天气，空气接触到皮肤的感觉，夜空的模样，风的声音，脚踩着土地的感觉，身边传来的体温，记得他和melo聊了多长的时间，却唯独记不起他们究竟聊了些什么。年轻人总觉得自己说的话都无比重要，无比独特，事关世界存亡人类兴衰，回头看，那些大都是人年轻时才能说出来的没有意义的废话和蠢话，但LeBron已经不再在乎了。

那一晚让他觉得，他想要和身边这个同样说着没意义的废话和蠢话的人在一起。如果可以的话，一辈子也行。

他那时候根本不知道一辈子会有多长。

他连五年、十年会有多漫长都不知道。

 

“你知道这瓶红酒值多少钱吗？”Anthony说。那洒了的鲜红液体正在顺着桌子边流淌，然后滴落在酒店的地毯里。不笑的时候，这人看起来异乎寻常的冷酷。“比这块地毯还要值钱些。你得负责赔这块毯子了。可是我甚至都不能让你赔我的酒。这酒很难再搞到了。我今天本来要带它去见Bron，他也喜欢这个。我们在一起的时候一直很快乐。如果不是因为你，今天我还会很快乐。”

Kyrie看着Anthony。他不明白。

但他知道， Anthony没有说谎，这个人根本不屑于说谎。

他还记得LeBron刚回来的那年，他们第一场比赛就是对尼克斯。那场比赛骑士打得很烂很烂。赛后Kyrie远远在停车场看到Anthony和LeBron，一开始他们被跟班和保镖包围着，但后来离开时只有他们两人，坐在一辆车里。Kyrie听见身边保安感慨万千说了一声：“就像是老时光。”那保安是球迷，在速贷球馆干了十年，因为LeBron的离开对他恨之入骨，因为他的回归对LeBron奉若天神。他告诉Kyrie在LeBron离开之前，他和Anthony就像这样，在比赛后两人会独自离开。“他们是多好的哥们儿呀，这么多年了。”保安说。

联盟是个势利的地方，不能相提并论的人是无法做朋友的。而Anthony，在Kyrie看来，早就不能和LeBron相提并论了。他们两人显得那么不合情理。

“这不合情理。”Kyrie喃喃地说。

“不合情理是什么意思？”Anthony说，他皱起了眉头。“因为我第一个标记了他，所以我们非得要天天厮守在一起吗？世界上没有这种事。他高兴，我也高兴，难道这还不够吗？非要我们插足彼此的生活，然后让彼此厌烦才行吗？”

“可你只是在满足你自己的欲望罢了。”Kyrie说。“从一开始就是。”

“废话，我当然是。可是Bron也一样。”Anthony说，“你也是一样。我们都是为了满足彼此才在一起。但是你TMD总不能把这一辈子都花在互相艹来艹去吧，我不想，Bron更不会这么想。要是你这样想而被Bron一脚踹开了，那我一点儿也不奇怪。”

看着Kyrie的表情，Anthony笑起来了，“得，我好像伤到你了。但让我说句实话吧。让你今天说出这些话来的不是你脑子，是你的JB。今天你信誓旦旦，事实是下一次你再遇上一个没标记过的Omega，你就会跟他或者她跑了，到时候你让听信你胡说八道的Bron怎么办？”

“我不会这样做！”

“你会的。”Anthony心平气和地说。“我知道。我比你多当了好几年的Alpha。”

“你没资格对我这样说！”Kyrie咆哮起来，“你还曾经说过‘如果是你中意的人，标记他就行了’”

Anthony颇有兴味地看着他。

“是啊，我说过。”他说，“我也是这样干的啊。我第一次和Bron认识就是在酒店大堂。所以我习惯了等在这里。我想要等等看，是不是还有这样的运气下次再能碰上和他一样让我喜欢的人。‘遇上中意的人就标记他。’没错，我一直想要这样干。”

他露出一个笑脸来。今天第一次，他看起来有点惆怅。

和Carmelo Anthony完全不搭的惆怅。

“但是我这辈子只遇上过Bron一个让我中意的Omega，我又有什么办法？”

 

后来，LeBron遇到了Wade。

这同样是一件顺理成章的事情。

从克利夫兰到迈阿密，那折磨他的热病并没有变好，只有随着他日益成熟而变得更糟。他从未因此失去理智，所以更加为此烦躁。

Wade没过多久就发现了他的秘密。后来想起来，那实在过于简单，但LeBron不愿、也不忍去想为何Wade能如此轻易发现这秘密。

但Wade，在最初的惊讶之后，就像一个慷慨的朋友一样，对他伸出了援手。

“一个慷慨的朋友”，或许吧。

LeBron接受得太过容易，他隐隐约约知晓，Dwyane愿意试着去满足他的真正的理由必定简单又残酷，但他太自私了，根本不愿去细想和深究。

Dwyane什么都愿意为他做，什么都能为他牺牲，以至于要是他拒绝Dwyane的好意，会显得不讲情理——他是这样安慰自己的。

但他其实只是确实需要。

他太野心勃勃，他想要得到的东西太多太多，身体的问题对他来说是无穷的麻烦，他只是想要寻求解脱，尽快让自己能集中精力。

而提供了帮助的Wade，是那样方便。

作为惩罚，他们两人都上瘾了。

上瘾的意思不是寻求快乐。

上瘾的意思是不这么做就会痛苦。

他知道自己偶尔会下意识喊出melo的名字，他永远不知道那时候Wade脸上会是什么表情。

他甚至从未想过要结束，因为Wade似乎比他更痛苦， Wade一天比一天痛恨他，也一天比一天恨着欲罢不能的自己，这叫他变得无法再去拒绝Wade。是他利用了Wade。他没有资格提出来结束。

于是到了最后，Wade开始享受这恨意，LeBron则纵容他。

他们已经真正地如胶似漆，难以分离，可能至死都将如此，LeBron意识到这一点的时候意外地平静。

毕竟他们已经什么都不是了，不是朋友，不是情人，不是仇敌，不是陌生人。

只是共犯。

 

Anthony的手机突然响了。Kyrie惊得一跳，Anthony看了他一眼，从衣袋里拿出了手机。他根本没有要回避的意思，就在沙发上接听起来。

那应该是个公事公办的电话吧，也许是这样。Anthony有一句没一句地接听着，偶尔舔舔嘴唇回复一下。他随手拿起被红酒沾湿的放在桌上的酒店的铅笔，漫不经心地转动着它。红酒流到他雪白的袖口上，形成玫红色的污渍。但他似乎完全没意识到，又或者，他根本没在乎。

Kyrie茫然地看着他。今天他本来是有备而来，现在却感觉像是被击败了。对于LeBron和Anthony，甚至是他们那一代人的纠葛，他未曾了解，未曾明白。那对于他来说太复杂了，人人都像是在迷宫里走，逃避对方的视线，人类怎么能活得这样费尽力气，这样殚精竭虑。在这迷宫里只有一角是属于LeBron James和Carmelo Anthony的，那是个狭小到不可思议的地方，可是就像Anthony说的，他们在那里很快乐。那里有只属于他们两个人的青春、笑声和红酒。

不，不对。

不是这样。

不应该是这样。

Kyrie想起在那个黑暗的杂物间里，LeBron注视他的眼神。

他像是在问他，你怎么可以不懂得。

“事情并不是你想的那样，”Kyrie无意识地说了一句。他只是在重复LeBron对他说过的话。

那一瞬间，LeBron显得沮丧，失望，追悔不已，老态毕现。支撑这个男人行动的无穷精力，他那绝对的自以为是，都在那一刻泄了气。

一年前Kyrie会为了这个感到惶恐，现在他不会了。

他知道未来他会看到更多这样的LeBron，直到最后有一天LeBron兵败如山倒，直到他有一天认输离去。

不知为何，那一刻Kyrie突然有种心花怒放的感觉，就是在那个时候，他觉得他的一切都可以是LeBron的了。

Anthony啪地一声放下了酒店的铅笔，看着Kyrie。他轻声对手机说了几句，关掉了通话，把手机放回衣袋，站了起来。

“我不想和你耗下去了。”Anthony说，“这件事从头到尾就是个错误，完全没意义。我还有正经事要办。如果你没别的可说了，我要回去了。”

Kyrie也站了起来。

他看着Anthony。“那你还会去见他吗？”他说。

Anthony 歪了歪头，好像Kyrie又问了一个蠢问题一样。“你说呢？”他说，咧了咧嘴。

“可是他现在心情会很糟。”

“因为他知道你来见我？” Anthony说，“当然是这样了。你真TMD是个该死的捣乱分子。”

“但这没关系，对不对？” Kyrie说，“因为就像你说的那样，你们在一起的时候总是开心的。你也开心，他也开心。”

“你到底想说什么？”

“见到你的时候LeBron是开心的。因为他想要看你开心。但是你走了之后，那他原来是什么样，他还会是什么样。如果他心情很糟，他还是会心情很糟，你想过这个吗？”

Anthony看着他。

“你只见过开心的Bron。他总是在支持你，盼着你过得高兴，他在你面前总是很照顾人，很善解人意。因为只有这样，你们在一起的才能过得高兴。你们分享的都是世界上最好的东西。可是最好的东西不是全部，你们的快乐是百分之一，那百分之一永远都是你们两个的，可是剩下的百分之九十九怎么办？糟糕透顶的、不让人高兴的、让人恶心的东西还有是，你没办法和他分享这个，他不会和你分享这个，因为他不想让你不快乐。”

因为他珍惜你。

即便这么多年过去了，他还是珍惜你。

我若是那受着珍惜的人有多好。

在Wade的笑声里，我听到他在笑着我，在笑着他自己。

我若是那受着珍惜的人有多好。

可这世界上，这样的人只有一个。

Anthony没有打断Kyrie的话，他注视着Kyrie，眼睛里似乎又带了一丝好奇的神色，就好象他居然真的想要听完Kyrie的宣言。

“我曾以为如果他不接受我，他就不会快乐。”Kyrie说。“我错了。我不该这么说，我也不该这么想。你可以永远留着你的那一部分。那一部分我没办法去触碰了。你留着它吧。我要那剩下的百分之九十九。”

Anthony轻轻地再次笑出了声。

“你到底是哪里来的自信说出这样的话？”他质问。“你年轻？你和他一起打球？你觉得你是比我更强的Alpha？”

Kyrie看着Anthony。“不，”他说。

在开口之前，他知道他即将胜利。

 

LeBron感到了困倦。从前他绝对不会在这个时候打盹，但就算是LeBron James终究也有会感到力不从心的这一天，此刻开始，尘世的赛场对于LeBron来说会越变越模糊，越来越没有质感，他视野里逐渐清晰起来的将是那些金色的伟大幽灵们统御的国度，他迟早有一天要成为他们的一员。不远的未来，那个真正的他，曾统治了一切的他，会前往那个国度，只留下一具注定衰迈朽的、无法抗拒诱惑的、有缺陷的肉体，在这个他不再称王的世界里慢慢沦为凡俗。

而他却在这国度的门口遇到了Kyrie。

他打量他，评估他，考虑他的一切可能性，考虑他是否会对自己造成潜在的威胁，然后朝后退了一步，允许Kyrie进入了自己的疆域。他做事总有长远计划，有蓝图，喜欢一切按照自己的节奏行事，他也太过于擅长让别人按照自己的节奏行动。

可是Kyrie却永远不在他的计划之内。

不按照他的计划打球，不按着他的计划理解比赛，不根据他的节奏成长，不依从他的意愿而成了一个Alpha。

发现Kyrie是个正在成长的Alpha的时候，LeBron和他拉开了距离，这是为了球队着想，LeBron自认为也是为了Kyrie着想。

可是Kyrie依然不愿按照他为他安排的步调，他是如此短视而倔犟，总要一次又一次追上来，追到LeBron的身边。他甩不开Kyrie。

在某个特定的时间里，他嫉恨过Kyrie的年轻。他曾经否认过这个事实，他心底还翻卷着不甘的愤怒，他依然决心要战斗到底，但他也知道，迟早有一天这愤怒也会被时间吞没，总有一天他会在这场注定失败的战斗里折戟沉沙。

可是他也曾经漫不经心幻想过，有一天他要离开他的国度时，Kyrie会为他送别，他留下来，替他守着他的国土。有时候，LeBron甚至会忍不住想，若是自己再年轻五岁，若是他在骑士最初的那些年月就等到了Kyrie，他的故事会变得怎样。他曾经等了那么久，直到终于撑不下去而离开故土，上天却在他开始筋疲力尽时才把Kyrie给他，这太不公平了。

他幻想得太过，所以对Kyrie太好，这幻想的结局是什么。

是Kyrie扑上来，在他耳边喃喃细语。“我想要你。”

是Kyrie捧着他的脸，黑暗中，他只能看到Kyrie湿润的眼睛闪闪发亮。

他想自己每次推开Kyrie的力度都太不坚决。

但或许Kyrie说的事情是真的，他不坚决，是因为他什么都想要，或许也真想要Kyrie。

那是触手可及的体温。

那是看得见、摸得着的微笑和血肉。

或许只是因为他真的已经开始衰老，而宝座太冰冷，太孤独了。

即便是他也想要一个人陪伴在身边。

让他可以足够体面地老去。

他忘不掉过去，又太憧憬未来，才让他们两个人如今都被现实夹击得无路可退。

是他对不起Kyrie。

可是他已经对不起很多人。

如果他真的接受Kyrie，世界会变成什么样子？

天空会变成金黄色？大地会改变模样，时间将会倒转，失去的笑和爱都能回来？

会吗？会吗？

还是他们将一起粉身碎骨？

 

在车流中，Kyrie打开了车窗。

他让世界溜进了他的空间里。熙熙攘攘的车流，人们行走的步伐，路上逐渐闪亮起来的霓虹灯。

离开之前，他和Carmelo Anthony隔着一张桌子对望着。酒香在空气中挥发，一切突然都变得近乎超现实。

——“因为你见过最好的LeBron。你得到了他，他永远都是你的了。”Kyrie说。

他的心猛烈地刺痛着，因为他知道自己说出了事实。终其一生他都会在这个事实面前一败涂地，他告诉自己，总有一天，他会学着热爱这痛苦。

“但我见过最糟的那个LeBron。”

“他不体贴，总是认为自己是对的，总是想去干涉他人的生活，总是试图操纵一切，做不到的时候他怪罪别人。他从不愿真正听你说话，听你说话时也不看你的眼睛。有时他过于自信，可是遭受打击时又太容易泄气。他拥抱你的时候就像是用尽了世界上所有的热情，可是他决定把你扔出他圈子的时候，你也会觉得世界上所有热情一并离去了。”Kyrie说，“我猜你没见过这样的Bron，因为他永远不会在你面前这样。可是那才是全部的LeBron。”

**我见过他冷酷待人，我见过他铸下大错，我见过他怀疑自我，我见过他伤害别人，我见过他蛮横无理，我见过他不知所措，我见过他犹豫动摇。**

**力不从心的LeBron，**

**刚愎自用的LeBron，**

**心烦气燥的LeBron，**

**逐渐老去的LeBron。**

“这个LeBron是我的。谁也不能把他从我这里带走。我要和他分享失败，我要分享他的衰老，他的沮丧是我的，他的失望也是我的。备受折磨的LeBron James是我的，是我Kyrie Irving的。”

Kyrie一口气说完了。

他心里暗自惊奇，却又如释重负。就像是他终于举足越过了深渊。

或者，他终于直接跃入了深渊。

他听见的自己的心跳，是他杀害自己时无边无际的风声。

Anthony目不转睛地看着他，久而久之，他脸上又露出了惯常的笑容。

他的笑正好是人们最痛恨也是最喜爱的那种笑脸，好像什么都不知道，但是又什么都拥有了。

有一瞬间，Kyrie几乎动摇了，那笑容依然让他捉摸不透，他真的获得了胜利吗？

“你真的做好准备了？”Anthony最后开口说。“那我建议你，你可以试试去得到他的心，如果你办得到的话。”

他的话像是讽刺，可是CarmeloAnthony是不会讽刺的。他的语气是那么平静，甚至带上了一丝赞许，就好象只是在陈述一个直白的事实。

那到底是什么意思，Kyrie觉得自己在一瞬间领悟了，但如今却已经忘却了。

他甚至忘却了自己是怎么和Anthony道别的。他和他说过自己要去找LeBron的事情了吗？那时候Anthony脸上的表情是怎样的？他还在笑吗？还是隔着烟雾看着自己，那神情竟然和LeBron有一丝相似。

Kyrie想不起来了。

我要到你那里去，我要到你那里去。

他只是无意识地默念着，这就好像是教堂里的一首圣歌，念诵千遍，人们的愿望就会实现，就连死者也会因此复活，尽管这终究只是自欺欺人的幻觉。

他甚至辨不清楚自己开车的方向，只是随着车流而动。

河流总要奔向海洋，他会找到LeBron的。

风吹在自己的脸上，Kyrie贪婪地呼吸着。就像是一个要进入监牢的犯人在最后一次和自由的空气告别。

 

CarmeloAnthony在酒店大堂又呆了一段时间，抽完了他的半支雪茄。

最后他终于站起身来，这时他注意到酒店的人员站得远远的，在走道尽头望着他，还有一些好奇的客人，他们彼此交换着窃窃私语，空气中突然又多了很多动静，和其他味道，就像是魔法突然消失了，停滞的时间再度转动起来。他微笑着朝他们挥挥手，然后转身朝外走去。门童已经把车停在了门口，就像是他们已经不再耐烦等待这场戏剧的结束。Anthony撅了撅嘴，拉开了自己的车门。

就在他打开门的那一瞬，他看见了自己袖子上的红酒污渍。

他愣了愣，就像是一瞬间想不起来自己是怎么把袖子弄得一团糟的。然后他想起来了。

他回过头，看着酒店的方向，那瓶倒了一小半的红酒被他落在那里了。

他望着那边出了一阵子神，似乎还在犹豫是否要回去取它，毕竟它是那样甘美和醉人，即便是贪图享受的他，也甘之如饴。

隔了一会，他冲着自己小声说了一句：“算了吧。”

然后，就像是生怕自己听不到一样，他大声又重复了一遍：“算了吧！”

他钻进了车厢里，车灯亮起。

他驶入夜色，前往只有他自己知晓的，唯一的那个目的地。

 

华灯初上时，国王睡着了。

他做了一个梦。

他梦见自己在晨雾萦绕的森林里，和一个他看不清脸的人拥抱。

他们拥抱得很紧，就像藤和树相互缠绕在一起。在心里，他感到无比的幸福，无比的安全，无比的雀跃和期待，就好象还有一个更加美好的未来就在眼前。那感觉充盈了身心。

然后他和那个人分开了。

理所当然地，他们各自走上了分叉的小径。

两条不同的小径是平行的，相距也并不是很远，所以他们还能看到彼此，他们微笑着，再也不说话，只是用眼神交谈着。

森林消失了，小径之间如今相隔着世界上最蓝、最窄、最深、最清澈的汪洋。被海水隔断的两条路再无交错，延伸到地平线尽头。他们就这样隔着那道深渊，一直走在平行的道路上，视线一直没有离开对方，他们仍然注视着彼此。

这条路好长，看不到尽头。

世界苍白、空虚而无日无月，唯有不知来处的白色光辉照耀着他们的脸。

他依然看着对方，依然努力笑着，对方也看着他，但视野变得有些模糊不清，他不知道是不是自己眼睛里有了水雾，也再看不清对方脸上是否还带着笑容。

就在这个时候，他听见了身后传来了脚步声，有人从后面赶上来了。那人从身后一把抱住了他，急切而热烈地在他耳边说着什么，可是他听不清楚。

那人的身体是多么温暖，那么恳切。

他很想转过身去看看那是谁。

可是，

如果他停下，他害怕自己再也看不见对面的人。

如果他回头，他害怕从身后抱着自己的人会消失不见。

 

LeBron睁开眼睛，时光仿佛已经过去了很久很久，夜色已经笼罩了大地。

欢愉的时间到了，承诺的时间到了，改变的时间到了。

门铃响了。

门铃一声一声响着，但LeBron并没有起身去开门。

他依然坐在沙发上，像是从梦中出来了，又像是仍在梦中。

门外站着的人是谁，是谁来找他，是谁来追赶他，来看他，来爱他，来和他说话。

他不知道。

自己期待的人究竟是谁，

他不知道。

那门铃依然在不屈不挠地响着，而LeBronJames仿佛已经再度进入了幻境。门铃响着，而他闭上了眼，森林的风和海洋的气息混合在一起，从遥远的时光彼方，吹拂在他脸上。

Fin


	9. 后日谈：世界之王诞生密话

**两个作者的对谈，这文大纲怎么生出来的，以及对于结局的想法**

**由于两个作者的CP偏向，可能会很雷，慎。。。。**

**（因为群内讨论** **NBA的ABO设定而引发的：**

**甲** :二文是个A，一直很坚定地相信LBJ也是个A，因为LBJ每个毛孔看起来都很A，后来大为震惊地发现他其实是个O，这个剧情会不会太雷了………………

 **乙** :我刚想说这个剧情，这很合理～

 **甲** :合理就快写

 **乙** :你写= =

 **甲** :如果写个LBJ原来确实是A，但是因为受过重创or中了莱利降头变成了O，是不是更雷了

 **乙** :也可以LBJ是o，为了不被发现全力隐藏，但不小心被二文发现了，orz烂俗情节

 **乙** :我突然发现abo设定下我可以毫无障碍的接受欧詹。。

 **甲** :是的-_-||

 **乙** :骑士全队b，二文a，大家以为LBJ是a实际是o，想想好带感

 **甲** :是的！！

 **甲** :二文还以为科比也是A，后来科比和颜悦色告诉他我是B呀，运动员经常为了获得优势而伪装成A的，二文大受打击，科比说我这不算什么，还有人其实是O装成A，后来结局很惨的，二文没过多久发现LBJ的真实属性……

 **乙** :那科比知道LBJ是o吗？

 **甲** :不知道……

 **甲** :闪电知道，但因为他是B，所以不能满足LBJ

真正唯一一个标记过LBJ的是melo

我靠着顺理成章的狗血不久出来了吗！！

 **乙** :太赞了！！

 **乙** :二文是个刚成年的a，一开始很懵懂，总觉得骑士队内有种莫名特别的气息，还跟LBJ讨论，LBJ那个方

 **甲** :各种转移话题

 **甲** :后来还怀疑骑士其他队友里有O，怀疑了勒夫，被嘲笑，怀疑了JR，被打了一顿

 **乙** :LBJ拼命隐藏，但二文还是不由自主被LBJ吸引，LBJ内心想靠近二文，但理性克制着自己，其他队友都嘲笑二文想多了，让LBJ传授他a的经验，LBJ各种无措

 **甲** :LBJ其实从来没和人说过自己是A，偏偏因为外表被人当作A，媒体也默认，最后到了骑虎难下的地步

 **甲** :我想象了一下二文控制不住本能冲动企图强上LBJ，被LBJ一掌打飞，二文气死了，捂住鼻子大喊凭什么，凭什么你这个O会这么强壮，不公平，LBJ又气又好笑……

 **乙** :LBJ为了维持a的形象各种难，好在以前的队友都是b，还可以不崩，回骑士前特地调查了一下，二文那时还没成年，LBJ误以为他也是b，放心的回来，没想到今年二文成年了，纯正的a啊，LBJ每天都在挣扎，偏偏二文天然系，完全不懂收敛气息，LBJ濒临崩溃。。我觉得总决赛后LBJ肯定撑不住了。。二文这么帅

 **乙** :abo就是为了要让LBJ心甘情愿，要不二文想上他真有难度。。

 **甲** :哈哈哈哈哈，刚好就是在二文挤过人群去抱嗷嗷哭的LBJ的时候，突然间发现气息太强烈了，而且就是从伏在自己肩头的人身上传出来的，因为情绪激动LBJ管控不了了……

 **乙** :对对对

 **甲** :然后LBJ溜出去度假这段时间，二文正在绞尽脑汁思考这到底怎么回事……

 **乙** :二文异常冲动，但整个人还是懵逼的

 **乙** :LBJ见势不妙赶紧偷跑

 **乙** :二文在国家队可以找a交流下心得，melo？

 **甲** :melo不会顺口就把LBJ是O的事情说出来吧囧

 **甲** :或者在国家队里发现了另外一个O，证实了自己的猜测，五雷轰顶

 **乙** :melo应该没这么缺心眼，不过他可以跟二文聊聊碰到o的经验

 **甲** :但是他肯定知道欧文如果有疑心肯定就是怀疑到LBJ身上去了啊

 **乙** :所以这里还有一个问题就是melo已经标记了LBJ，二文怎么上位

 **甲** := =LBJ是五百年一遇，有A外表特征的O，可以被复数人标记

 **乙** :这个设定好，LBJ可以滥情了XD

 **甲** :但是LBJ不知道自己这个体质的特殊，很郁闷自己怎么标记了还是这样

 **甲** :所以才隐藏……

 **乙** :并且我莫名觉得melo可能不会很反感二文跟他共享

 **甲** :melo为何心如此之大！！！！

 **乙** :LBJ必须隐藏啊，要不这脸丢大了

 **甲** :A难道独占欲不是很强的吗！！！！

 **甲** :还是说melo其实知道LBJ的体质……

 **乙** :那melo是准备跟二文来个决斗吗？尽管放马过来！

 **乙** :melo最后肯定会知道，但目前不知

 **甲** :所以大度地觉得都是一个茶壶四个杯，LBJ那么特殊，太可怜了，一个茶杯四个壶也可以……

 **乙** :melo这才是真爱啊。。

 **乙** :但二文独占欲可是超强的！

 **甲** :唔，也可能因为melo标记过LBJ，所以二文向他打听O的事情的时候，他以为是二文受其他0影响了，还自己胡乱猜了一阵是不是库里之类，然后大度地分享了经验给二文

 **乙** :嗯嗯就是这样联盟里a特别少，melo挺愿意聊的，他跟二文应该处的来

 **甲** :闪电要在其中扮演什么角色

 **乙** :闪电未成年以前以为自己是a，那时候就疯狂爱上了LBJ，虽然后来发现自己是b，但迷恋已成习惯

 **甲** :习惯性炮灰闪电啊你这是

 **乙** :他知道不管怎么努力，都不可能真正得到LBJ

 **甲** :太惨了T T

 **乙** :你把他认定b了，不就是要炮灰他嘛

 **乙** :至少热火时期有过肉体关系

 **甲** :那他发现二文是个A时会怎样

 **乙** :又鄙视又担心，还有些羡慕嫉妒恨

 **甲** :度假时以这个为由头再虐一遍LBJ

 **甲** :这样一想的话……LBJ当年以为melo会被活塞选走，所以很放心，没想到后来很长一段时间里大半年都只能见面顶多三次

 **乙** :对呀，就是因为远，否则哪有闪电的事 LBJ知道闪电爱自己很深，虽然并不般配，但是出于感激，还是跟闪电维持着暧昧关系

 **甲** :因为只有闪电知道他的秘密并且愿意满足他吗……闪电成friend with benefit了

 **乙** :是的，在这件事上LBJ是利用了他。。

 **甲** :那最后会不会是闪电出于嘲笑和恨意，告诉二文说你不要想了，他是被标记过的

 **乙** :闪电肯定会说的，在一个雨夜，二文在雨中绝望的开车

 **乙** :没有安排车祸情节哈，只是觉得适合这个场景

 **甲** :在二文被LBJ无情拒绝了几次之后，绝望地开车，熄火了，暴跳如雷，遇上闪电，闪电说我捎你一程吧

 **甲** :二文各种别扭，正在想LBJ和闪电关系这么好，他是不是也知道，胡思乱想时闪电就开口了

 **乙** :

嗯嗯，就是这样，然后二文没心机的抱怨LBJ不接受自己，但自己还是有信心blabla，闪电妒火中烧

 **甲** :然而闪电告诉了他这件事，没告诉他到底是谁标记了LBJ

二文因为这个气得发抖，表示老子不坐你车了，老子要下车自己走，闪电乐于从命，把他扔在离克里夫兰还有50公里的高速上

 **乙** :于是二文就在暴雨的高速公路上走了一整夜吗。。给LBJ打电话，二文听着LBJ的声音“怎么了？”，二文绝望的不说话，LBJ只听到哗哗的雨声和雷电

 **甲** :LBJ还保姆病发作，警告二文大雨中打电话有被雷击的危险……

 **乙** :二文觉得LBJ还是关心自己的，有点欣慰，但又想到可能只是为了骑士，他的身心早已属于别人，二文心如刀绞

 **甲** :回去后因为发烧，训练迟到，LBJ对他大发雷霆。二文追问到底是谁标记你，LBJ回不关你事，二文要怎么应对

 **乙** :我觉得他会跟LBJ打起来。。

 **乙** :或者跟LBJ冷战？

 **乙** :打了以后冷战吧

 **甲** :他和LBJ打，又要被LBJ一巴掌扇飞……

 **乙** :LBJ怎么这么狠心啊，二文可是病人。。

 **乙** :明明你皇已对二文暗生情愫了

 **甲** :LBJ发起飙来也是相当可怕的啊= =

 **甲** :而且他也在生自己的气

 **乙** :二文被深深的伤害了，进入赌气期，不跟LBJ说话，两个人别扭着

 **甲** :那谁会先管不住自己。。。。

 **乙** :必须LBJ= =

 **乙** :二文自暴自弃，你皇又忍不住要管人了

 **甲** :难道为了安抚二文要献身吗！！！！

 **乙** :一开始没这个打算，但他都深夜造访二文的家了，二文还能让他随便出去吗！

 **乙** :至少要陪二文喝几杯

 **甲** :然后LBJ就莫名其妙被二文给上了吗…………

 **甲** :那第二天两人反应如何，肯定在二文还在回味时LBJ就跑了

 **乙** :LBJ半夜就跑了*

 

*此处情节因为作者的考虑，已经从大纲中改变删去。所以二文依然没吃到吾皇

 

 **甲** :………………

 **甲** :就在这个时候，尼克斯来打客场了

 **乙** :第二天你皇装作啥也没发生，被二文推到墙上强吻

 **乙** :orz

 **乙** :你皇还是更爱melo？

 **甲** :LBJ一时间有了想退役的打算…………

 **甲** :那要问melo还爱不爱LBJ啊[图片]

 **乙** :你皇别逃避啊！

 **甲** := =不逃避，难道觉得这样的日子太苦了，而且之前和闪电的事情一直没有和melo说，这次终于下定决心要去和melo谈分手吗

 **乙** :你皇恐怕没有这勇气or下不了这决心

 **乙** :还是要二文强势才行

 **甲** :那二文要怎么才能把LBJ从这纠结中拯救出来，就靠强势吗，他要是知道melo是那个人，会不会跑去和他正面刚

 **乙** :就霸占你皇，不让他去见melo呗，撒娇耍赖

 **乙** :二文应该不会去打情敌，二文知道搞定你皇关键还是在他自己

 **甲** :那melo跑来找LBJ时怎么办……

 **乙** :二文跟他谈清楚吧，否则二文绝对不放手，有本事你转会过来我们正面pk

 **乙** :年轻就是蜜汁自信

 **甲** :我想象不出melo会怎么面对

 **乙** :那个场景我可以想象，二文边喝果汁边说，有点小激动，melo微笑听着，手里无意识的转动酒店的铅笔，偶尔漫不经心的看一眼手机

 **乙** :最后二文说完了

 **乙** :等melo表态

 **乙** :melo笑笑，直起身子，把手机放回衣袋，说，你真的做好准备了？那我建议你，你可以试试去得到他的心，如果你办得到的话。

 **乙** :二文刷一下站起来说，我做到了，你就退出吗？

 **乙** :melo不理他，转过身挥挥手说，等你做到了才有资格跟我谈，byebye～

 **甲** :melo笑起来，正好是人们最痛恨也是最喜爱的那种笑脸

 **甲** :好像什么都不知道，但是又什么都拥有了

 **乙** :对对，好像满不在乎，又好像蜜汁自信

 **甲** :我觉得故事在这里告一段落正好，二文开车回家，雄心勃勃要去抢LBJ的心，melo点燃了雪茄，LBJ茫然地看着星空，不知道今天会是谁来找他，是二文还是melo

 **乙** :嗯，end

 

————————关于瓜和二文————————

 **乙** :我们还是先讨论一下理论吧，我觉得本命和詹欧可以不矛盾

 **乙** :显然我已经掉节操了。。。。

 **甲** :我也觉得完全可以不矛盾

 **乙** :我还认为melo和二文可以互相知道对方的存在，并保持和平(似乎这两个人都不是道德感和独占欲很强的样子)

 **甲** :melo不会特别在乎，但是二文我觉得难说。。。。

 **甲** :我其实有想过他们最后对峙(or二文单方面对峙melo)的场面

 **乙** :二文一开始可能会有独占的要求，但这个他真的做不到，你皇绝不会为了他放弃melo，二文最终应该会意识到这一点的

 **甲** :他会意识到这一点，但是会不甘心吧

 **乙** :来几次3p他就甘心了，abo模式下完全无难度(节操已挂)。。

 **甲** :毕竟LBJ是他遇上的第一个o，但是这个o之前被其他a吃了，一直织毛衣，偏偏那个a还不怎么在乎的样子

 **乙** :我觉得二文还是可以保持至少一段的共存状态，比较难的可能是你皇自己的接受程度。。

 **甲** :那你到底打不打算让他吃了LBJ。。。

 **乙** :在脑内已经无节操的3p过了。。。。。

 **乙** :确实不是melo不放手，是你皇不放手，这个逻辑之下，对二文不是太公平，但也没有其他路径可选，如果三方都接受这个共存方案，melo只要保持本色与从前一样，你皇依旧织着毛衣，同时享受着二文的爱，二文是最痛苦的，你皇时时提醒着二文，他最爱的人永远是melo，melo立于不败之地，二文被迫接受这种畸形关系，他会慢慢变得残缺的，比闪电更可悲。。

 **甲** :……LBJ真是个不守妇道的LBJorz

 **甲** :LBJ可以学着慢慢区分两种不同的爱啊

 **乙** :你皇太招人

 **乙** :事实上不管怎样区分，二文真的不可能跟melo比，melo是白月光，二文只是小情人orz

 **乙** :不过作为文蜜，只要能把闪电pk掉就一半满足了

 **甲** :闪电：说白了就是没人同情我

 **甲** :唉，这个设定无论如何，所有人都会比较痛苦

 **乙** :没办法，不是一对一的感情肯定无法完美

 **乙** :他不可能放弃自己的原则，跟melo的关系已经成为他自身的一部分了，他无法割舍

 **甲** :但是同样也是这样的原因，这么多年无法和melo更近一步

 **乙** :讲道理，无法更近一步是melo的原因

 **甲** :两个人的关系变成音叉形状了

 **乙** :本命就是那个原点状态了，他们都会遇上不同的人，然而将对方保留在心底

 **乙** :这就是初恋的意义吧

 **甲** :没有真正分开过，也没有真正在一起

 **甲** :melo天性不能把心完全给一个人，就算他并没有遇到其他人也一样

 **乙** :是的

 **乙** :本命是很美的，但这种感情无法充实

 **乙** :总会留下很大的空洞

 **甲** :二文愿意陪他到最后

 **乙** :二文还是有机会的，我不敢奶啊，不过如果二文能跟你皇一起再搞点大新闻，他也会占据一个非常特殊的位置

 **乙** :总之首要目标是把闪电pk掉成为最佳搭档

 **甲** :闪电：口古月


	10. 番外1 日常的哲学

Irving从不认为自己是个哲学家。

至少在2014年以前，哲学是离他最远的一个学科。他过着有些愚蠢，偶尔荒唐，时而冲动的生活，呵，他们说这叫挥霍青春。

思考人生令 Irving头疼，他的职业生涯刚刚开始，前方有着无尽的光明在等候，他就像个夜游的男孩，需要做的只是全力奔跑，去抵达前方那个灯光璀璨的地方。去他妈的人生，这就是最令人羡慕的人生不是吗？ Irving热爱篮球，他可以为自己的梦想而活，无需为生活背弃理想。

但一个男孩总会遇到某人或某事迫使他成为一个男人。

除去早早开始赚大钱的NBA明星身份， Irving也是一个普通男孩，他曾认为这个世界写满了传奇与童话，里面必然有很多是为他量身打造，他会获得很多很多的成功，获得最最圆满的爱情，世界这么大，他一定能得到最好的。

就像太平洋群岛上看到的盛大日出，海天交融，绚烂无比，没有瑕疵，没有阴影，一切都完美无缺。在这令人心醉的美景下，实现了理想的他，身边站着一生挚爱之人，他们是彼此的唯一，并且许下一生一世的诺言，就这样，手牵着手，一起走过日出日落，烈日星空，独一无二，永不分离。

这想法很天真吗，也许吧，但每个男孩、女孩都曾有过这份憧憬。

Irving在24岁的时候，对人生的憧憬达到了顶峰，那当然了，他在总决赛第七场一记三分球让球队登上总冠军领奖台，早早戴上了戒指，少年得志，而且，他还有生以来第一次，爱上了一个人！并且那个人那么优秀，耀眼的炫目，他爱上了LeBronJames！

凯里 Irving喜欢的果然是最好的，将天选之子占为己有，多么疯狂！多么刺激！

经过长达一年的追求， Irving终于如愿以偿，LeBron同意与他交往。他已经尝过很多次与他的omega在床上缠绵的快感了。

看起来 Irving依然生活在童话中，他想要的东西都不台费劲的到手了，但此时此刻他还是感觉到自己成了一个哲学家。

因为透过弦窗，他看到LeBron半躺在甲板上看着远方，手机牢牢握在胸前，约三分钟左右，快速的拿起手机看一眼又放下。放在以前， Irving会单纯认为他就是在发呆，也许在看时间，现在 Irving会开始思考。

他放下餐巾，来到甲板上，悄悄走到LeBron视线的死角，然后抽出一支烟，慢慢吸起来。

LeBron答应跟他在洛杉矶度假三天，单独的，就他们两个人。今年骑士五月份底就钓鱼了，度假的安排也是为了散心。

不管怎样，这可是他们在一起的第一个假期， Irving还是满怀期待的。因为从六月份开始，他们的日程就会被各种活动塞的满满的，所以一放假， Irving就立刻着手安排度假行程，他费了好些心思，订到了一栋特别抢手的别墅，把游艇停靠的码头做了特别的浪漫设计，连房间的布置、烛光晚餐，他都一一过问了，他甚至提前飞到加州去检查了一番，这可是 Irving酝酿已久的蜜月，他一定要让LeBron留下终身难忘的回忆。

只用了两天时间，一切准备停当， Irving怀着一种雀跃的心情，跑到LeBron家，把度假安排拿给他看，他认为LeBron会惊喜的马上同意，因为LeBron一定也在暗暗期待他的行动， Irving如此坚信。

但实际情况是他提出要求时，LeBron显得很犹豫， Irving的心开始往下沉，从LeBron的第一反应，他判断LeBron是不想答应的，但也许是察觉到他花费的心血，才没有立刻拒绝。他们俩一时没说话，LeBron看起来万分痛苦，他站起来给自己倒了一杯完全不需要的咖啡，却没发现 Irving的杯子已经空了。他甚至下意识的拿出了手机，好像想征询某人的意见似的，但看了 Irving一眼，又放下了。

那沉默的一分钟空气像要结冰。

Irving兴奋的情绪已经完全冷却了，他开始思考，是哪里出了问题。

他想起了一些被刻意忘记的重要事件，在不久之前，他们正式确定关系的那个晚上，LeBron对他说的话。那是一场很严肃的谈话。

“Ky，我知道你的想法，我也愿意坦白的承认，我被你吸引。但是，出于为你考虑，我觉得我们还是保持距离，作为朋友比较好。”LeBron这么说的时候，显得小心翼翼，似乎怕伤到他似的。

这鼓励了 Irving，他马上反驳。“为什么？既然你也喜欢我，我们当然要在一起。”

“我比你大很多，有一些事发生的时候你还是个小孩子。”

“你看不起我吗？”

“不是的。”LeBron沉思了一会儿，寻找恰当的措辞。“我的意思是，你不知道我的过去，有一些你永远不可能真正理解的情况。跟我在一起，你不会好过的。”

“我知道啊，不就Carmelo Anthony吗？我知道你爱过他，那又如何？我会让你忘记他的。”

LeBron深深叹了一口气。

“爱过……？也许吧，你说的对，已经过去了。但有一些关于他的东西永远不会过去。”

“你也才三十多岁而已，Bron，不要说的好像你已经活完了一辈子。”

LeBron抬起眼睛，似乎在打量 Irving的认真程度， Irving凝视着他，最后LeBron避开 Irving的眼神，说道。

“我明白了，你是认真的。我不想欺骗你，所以这件事我一定要告诉你，你知道以后，可以选择继续，也可以退出。如果你选择退出，我会当作什么也没有发生过，你也可以。”

Irving又想反驳他，LeBron摆了摆手。

“你要明白我下面说的每一个字都是认真的。我从未对任何人说过这话，连当事人也没有，我告诉你是因为尊重你。”

Irving笑了笑。“洗耳恭听。”

“与Camelo的感情对我来说意味着很多，我们很早就认识了，彼此欣赏，互相爱慕……”LeBron闭上眼睛，似乎陷入了回忆，但很快他又睁开眼睛。“这么多年过去，我很难形容现在与他之间，友情，亲情，爱情，也许都是，也许都不是。不过，我今天不是来对你讲我的情史，我只是希望你清楚的认识到，Melo对我很重要，我永远不会忘记跟他经历过的一切，那是组成我的一部分，他与我的灵魂密不可分，我不敢说今后有任何人能够超越或取代这个位置。“

“说完了？” Irving笑道。

“你倒底有没有明白……”LeBron皱着眉说。

“行了行了，我听力没问题。现在换我问你，你要如实回答。”

“嗯？”

“你说了半天都是你认为Melo有多重要，那反过来呢，Melo让你满意吗？”

LeBron沉默了半天，点头，又摇头。

“我懂了。不是十分满意。有其他人追求过你吗？”

LeBron点了点头。

果然， Irving有一丝醋意。“他很爱你？”

LeBron表情有些复杂。“也许吧。”

“你回应了吗？”

LeBron表情更复杂了。“Ky，知道的太多并没有什么好处。”

“哦，那最后的结果呢？”

“没有结果。”

“那么最坏就是没有结果是吗？”

“大概。”

“你放心，我不会让这种情况发生的。”

也许他真的太自信了，以至于LeBron惊奇的看着他。

他不会说他有多喜欢看LeBron为他感到吃惊的样子，那真是——无比的成就感。

“你被吞噬了，被那个谁，也被你自己。” Irving下结论道。他站起来走到LeBron身后，从后面圈住他的肩膀，低下头悄声说。

“I Will Save You。”

“我发誓。”

晨光从窗帘的缝隙里透进来，照进LeBron的眸子里， Irving十分确定，他从中看到了期待的闪光。接着他就第一次吻了他。

对，我发誓。 Irving坐在LeBron的客厅里，从心寒到生气到逐渐恢复了镇定。

也许是他的表情把所有想法都演绎得太清楚了，LeBron最后答应了度假的安排。

Irving一边吸烟，一边回忆往事。

对，就是你，你就是那个让我成为男人的人。 Irving朝着LeBron的方向吐出一个眼圈。现在我也学会了不动声色，学会了隐忍不发，学会了去接受一个不太舒服的局面并努力把它装点得漂亮。

Irving看了一眼表，午后了，他又看了看LeBron，LeBron戴着墨镜，举着他的手机看了很久很久，似乎要看出一个洞来似的。

倒底在纠结什么？如果放在以前， Irving去立刻走上前去，要求LeBron交代心事，现在他突然有点不想去破坏眼前的宁静，或者说有点不想听到事实，想到LeBron可能会说出的话令他感到厌烦。

Irving选择继续靠在船弦上，看着LeBron和远方的海吞云吐雾。

海风习习尔来，海鸟从他头顶零散飞过，阳光洒满了他的全身，LeBron在他的视线范围内发呆，他离他只有五米远，他包下了整个海滩，以至于他现在享有的自由，他可以随时走到LeBron的躺椅前，来一场尽情放纵的性爱。

Irving理应沐浴在幸福之中。不是吗？为什么要自寻烦恼。LeBron总是事情很多，也许他是在考虑耐克下周的某次活动。

Irving轻轻吐出白烟，看着它们在眼前飞散，努力驱散心中的一丝猜疑和不安。他决定抽完这支烟，就去跟LeBron说话，也许他们可以出海去钓个鱼。

烟灰静静掉在地上， Irving觉得自己的心又变得透明起来，他又恢复了自信，那种可以将全世界的阴霾扫除的自信。他拿出手机来看了一眼ins。

呵……马上他就找到了LeBron刚才握着手机的原因。

原来今天是Camelo的生日。

接受度假安排时的犹豫。

吃早餐时的心不在焉。

在手机上翻看机票信息被他发现时一闪而过的不自然。

要求一个人呆在甲板上的执坳。

他焦躁不安的举止，他闪烁其词的神情，他欲言又止的说辞，他坐在星空下的那份寂寥……

一切的一切，似乎瞬间真相大白。

血冲上了 Irving的脑袋，他看到自己拿着手机的手在微微发抖，他的脸在发烧，不知道是因为懊恼还是盛怒，他的思维变成了一片空白。

第一反应是冲上前去朝LeBron挥上一拳，然后气冲冲的掉头就走，其他事什么也不想管了。 Irving把烟头一扔，狠狠踩上一脚。

这时手机响了，他看了一眼，是Tristan。

Irving接了，他压低声音说。“hey，伙计。”

“Ky，你去度假了吗？我打你家里的电话没人。”Tristan的声音传来。

Irving稍微冷静了一点，他避开LeBron的注意，往后舱走去。

“对，我在洛杉矶。”

“你一个人？咳，他也在？”

Tristan是骑士队唯一一个知道 Irving与LeBron特殊关系的人，噢，也不能说他知道，因为他们都没有告诉过他，他只是察觉了，并且 Irving予以默认。

Irving点点头，没意识到Tristan看不见。

“我现在心情糟透了。你找我有事吗，太好了，今天晚上我就回来跟你喝酒。”

“发生了什么事？”Tristan沉默了几秒，谨慎的问道。

Irving一个人走到船尾，他在阴影处坐下来，把头埋到膝盖间，闷闷的说。

“我没想到会这样…气死我了，真的气死我了…”

“Ky，听着，你要冷静。我不知道发生了什么，但你要知道，人生是不可能那么完美的。”

“……” Irving呆呆凝视着甲板上的蚂蚁。

“Ky，你没事吧？”

“……我曾发誓。”

“什么？”

“不，没什么。Tristan，我问你，一个人要多长时间才能忘记另外一个人。”

“这取决于这个人的重要性，以及他们一起经历过什么，也许，还有当事人遗忘的决心。”

Irving笑了起来，他第一次意识到自己很傻。

他从口袋里掏出那个小盒子，他原本打算今天晚上打开它，后来他又决定等骑士下一次夺冠的时候再送给他的爱人，现在他有点怀疑也许永远没有那一天了。他把手机放在膝盖上，打开盒子，拿出那两个小小的金属圈。

他伸出手，它们在他手心里发出温柔的光。 Irving拼命克制住把它们扔进海里的冲动。

“我本以为，世界会因我改变，现在我发现了，有些地方可能是铜墙铁壁。”

“你才发现吗？”Tristan苦笑起来。“但世界就是这样，不可能那么完美。我们都要习惯去接受一些不圆满，甚至令人厌恶的事。”

一些场景瞬间闯进了 Irving的脑海，他几乎下意识地脱口而出。“我不能接受。”

“应该没人愿意接受吧？这就是妥协啊，Ky……有时候人为了得到一些东西，必须放弃另外的。”

Irving再次把头靠在膝盖上，他皱起眉。“不爽。”

“那你想怎么样？”

“我想发火。”

“然后呢？”

“不知道。”

“Ky，我俩年纪差不多，我不知道你发生了什么，如果与那个人有关的话，我觉得你需要更成熟一些才应付得来。本来我不该说这些，但作为朋友我忍不住想说。他年纪比我们大，他不是一般人，他经历过很多一般人难以承受的局面，他的世界是很复杂的，在各个方面，我想都比我们复杂得多。所以我一直没有恭喜你，说实话我有些担心你是不是应付得来……”

“你觉得我很幼稚吗？”

“我并没有资格来指点你。”Tristan沉吟了一会儿。“只是当局者迷，旁观者清。”

“兄弟，你怕痛吗？”

“当然。谁不怕？”

Irving又笑了起来。“我以前觉得自己不怕，可能是因为没真的痛过，现在我看着万丈深渊真有点怕，粉身碎骨一定很痛，我会死里逃生吗？”

Tristan也笑了。“没想到你也会说这种话。我还以为你的信心槽永远满格呢。”

“是满格啊。” Irving觉得心中的愤懑渐渐消失了。“所以我要跳了，如果死了，记得给我收尸。”

“真不吉利啊，笨蛋。不就谈个恋爱嘛，你不是身经百战。”

“这次我动真格的啊，笨蛋，别嘲笑我。”

Irving心情轻快的站起身，又跟Tristan瞎扯了几句，收线之后他回到刚才的地点。

看看表，他的心情做了一趟过山车，时间却只是过了十几分钟，LeBron还在躺椅上发着呆，看到他来了招招手。

LeBron一付什么也不知道的样子， Irving觉得有点吃亏，他走到LeBron身边坐下，拿出手机，拨通Camelo的电话。

Melo诧异的声音从话筒里传来。

Irving笑道。“嘿，哥们，生日快乐。”

没等Melo说话，他又补充道。“现在Bron跟你说。”

在LeBron反应过来以前， Irving已经把手机塞到他耳边，然后好整以暇的看着他。

“快说啊，光发ins多没趣。”

LeBron有点狼狈， Irving打赌他脸红了。在他的注视下，LeBron一脸纠结的在电话上说了几句。

“生日快乐…嗯抱歉…我来不了……对，我跟Kyrie在洛杉矶……别瞎说…你也是…回头见。”

Irving简直想哈哈大笑，于是他真的这么做了。

LeBron挂了电话，有点无奈的看着 Irving。

Irving停住笑。“朝思暮想的，这下满意了吧？”

LeBron摘下墨镜，一脸严肃的看着 Irving说。“并没有。”

Irving更想笑了，他确实也笑了出来。“我喜欢你这么认真的骗我。”没等LeBron反驳，他低下头，在LeBron脸颊边亲了一下。

“我们出海吧。”

Irving走进控制室，趁LeBron不注意，他把戒指放回了小盒子。总有一天，我会拿出来让他心甘情愿地戴上的。他想。

每个人都有可能不小心走进别人的故事里，但人生这么长，剧本还没写完，Kyrie Irving坚信着自己会是这个故事的主角，至少直到现在，他的自信依然坚不可摧。

 


End file.
